Caperucita Roja
by Vampisandi
Summary: En una Guerra Sangrienta...Una misión es asignada...Una niña sacrificada...Y un lobo tendiéndole una trampa... Draco y Ginny... dos asesinos atrapados en un bosque. Podrá tener cualquier clase de advertencias.
1. Preludio

**Caperucita Roja**

_Preludio_

Otro final feliz, la pequeña cerró el libro con sus pequeñas manos. Con cuidado lo dejó en la mesita de noche y apagó la luz. Abajo, se oía su madre regañando a los gemelos de nuevo, suspiró. Se preguntaba si en su cuento también habría final feliz. Se metió en la cama y cerró los ojos, tenía que tener un final feliz, en los cuentos siempre había finales felices. Pronto se quedó dormída, sin saber que en algunos cuentos, la princesa se moría.

En ese mismo momento lejos de allí, un niño rubio de ojos grises, se tapaba los oídos y se ocultaba bajo las sábanas, para no oír los gritos de su madre.

_Pequeña pelirroja, _

_¿Tú c__uánto tardaste en darte cuenta que la vida no era un cuento de hadas?,_

_o es que nunca lo supiste_

_hasta que me conociste,_

_porqué yo no soy un príncipe._


	2. Caperuza

**Nueva historia, es corta no más de cinco capítulos, espero que les guste.**

**Pido de antemano disculpas si mi traducción del cuento en alemán no es muy buena pues con este ff me animé a traducir en alemán, así que es mi primer intento.**

**Dedicado a mi hija Regaene Lycan iX.**

**Como puse en el summary podrá tener cualquier clase de advertencia, pues esta vez mi lado oscuro me inspiró a escribir.**

**Primera Parte.**

La Caperuza

_ES WAR EINMAL ein kleines, süsses Mädchen. Jeder, der es sah, musste es lieben. Einmal schenkte die Grossmutter dem Mädchen __ein Käppchen aus rotem Samt. Und weil das Kind immer das Käppchen tragen wollte, nannte man es _ٍ _das Rotkäppchen _ً

Érase una vez una pequeña joven. Cada vez que alguien la veía se encariñaban con ella. Una vez su abuelita le regaló una capa de terciopelo rojo. Y ya que la niña quería usar siempre la capa, se le llamó "Caperucita Roja"

Desde su ventana se podía ver como se despedían de la familia, llanto y tristeza. Se mordió el labio inferior, guardando la frustración de quedarse sentada viéndolos marchar.

Sólo por que era la hermana menor.

Sólo por ser una chica.

Sólo por ser bonita…

– _¿Cómo crees que me sentiría si este fuera tu funeral?_

Si hubiera dicho tantas cosas en ese momento…

No. Lo cierto es que nada lo hubiera cambiado, ni su hermano, ni su mejor amiga, ni Harry, ninguno le tenía confianza.

Ninguno creía que tenía la capacidad.

El _Trío de Oro_ desapareció con un 'plop'. La pelirroja pegada al cristal guardaba la mirada que le había dirigido Harry momentos atrás en lo más profundo de su memoria. Tal vez, esa sería la última mirada que le dirigiera en mucho tiempo, tal vez la última de todas.

Aún así, no había tenido el suficiente coraje de bajar a decir _adiós_. Aunque algo en lo profundo de su ser le había dicho en susurro que era un berrinche, no había otra palabra para ello. Decir que no se sentía desplazada, era mentira. Al oír la noticia de que se iban ese día volvió a sentirse insignificante entre un mar de personas que no la escuchaban, como antes, como hacía cinco años, como cuando nada de lo que hacía era suficiente.

Despacio se apartó de la ventana y se acostó en su cama, oliendo la comida que abajo, su madre preparaba para llenar el vacío de los tres chicos. Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, pero demandar un poco de atención era normal en cualquier adolescente, sobre todo en una adolescente que nunca había recibido la suficiente, el problema era que la forma en la conseguía esa atención nunca había sido la manera más sana, ya lo había experimentado alguna vez, con un diario.

_Eines Tages sagte die Mutter: _ٍ _Komm, Rotkäppchen, da ist ein Stück Kuchen und eine Flasche Wein. Bring das der Grossmutter. Sie is Krank und schwach, und es wird ihr guttun. _ً

Un día dijo la madre: "Ven Caperucita, Aquí hay un poco de comida y una botella de vino. Llévaselo a tu abuelita. Está enferma y frágil, y esto le hará bien."

Su paciencia se agotaba, si su madre creía que pasearse por toda la habitación llorando y gimoteando la hacía sentir culpable entonces realmente no la conocía. Ninguno de sus padres se habían mostrado estrictos con ella durante toda su vida, siempre la consentían por ser la hija menor, la princesa de la casa. Nunca le habían exigido ni habían establecido disciplina, y ahora que ella tomaba eso como ventaja para sus decisiones, pretendían ser los padres duros y rectos que nunca fueron con ella. Tal vez, en su interior sabía que no era lo correcto, pero en ese preciso momento estaba sofocada por la ira.

–No puedes tratarme como a una niña

– Eres demasiado pequeña para esto

–Me he enfrentado a mortífagos más veces que tú, madre

– Ginny no le hables así a…

En ese momento la pelirroja explotó, tres horas de discutir sobre el asunto y no habían avanzado nada, bien si eso querían sus padres…

–Basta- dijo la chica- de todas formas no les estoy pidiendo permiso, sólo les estoy avisando, quiero que lo piensen, si no me aceptan en la orden, me aceptarán en el ministerio…

–No lo harán- dijo su padre levantándose a su vez seriamente

Ella sonrío sardónicamente, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a las escaleras, subió a su cuarto no sin antes darles una mirada y decir como última advertencia.

–Últimamente están aceptando carnada fresca

ٍ _Aber geh nicht von rechten Weg ab!_ً

"¡Pero no te vayas por el camino derecho!"

Todo se basa en decisiones. ¿Cuál sería su decisión y qué camino tomaría?

Lo irónico de la vida es que a veces terminas en situaciones que nunca imaginaste se presentarían ante ti, tal vez un año antes se hubiera quedado en casa como niña buena, ayudando a su madre en las tareas, pero por alguna extraña razón ahora se encontraba en esa sala de estar observando a su alrededor y hablando con una de las personas que no creyó volver a dirigirle la palabra.

–No puedo creer que le hayas dicho eso a tus padres

Ginny hizo una mueca

– Simplemente no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada, los gemelos tienen la tienda, Bill su esposa, Charlie su empleo, Ron está con Herm y Harry, y tú…tú tienes tu puesto en el ministerio

– Eres menor de edad sabes

– Vamos, como si eso importara

– Puedes quedarte…veré que puedo hacer por ti en el ministerio, pero no te garantizo nada

– Gracias

Y aún así, por ahora, no se había detenido a pensar

Que lo malo de todo eso

Era que le estaba gustando.

¿Decepción o sobreprotección? Desde el momento que se fue de casa, Ginny se preguntaba cuál de los dos era el sentimiento que había experimentado su familia al saber que su cama estaba vacía. Y sabía que las malas noticias viajan rápido y ella, una niña de quince años que se va de casa a unirse a un ejército, se volvía la noticia novedosa del año, pensó la pelirroja amargamente, por qué al siguiente ataque de Voldemort la relegarían al segundo plano de importancia. Por lo qué había que aprovechar mientras tenía la atención.

– ¿Se fue…?- su cara estaba roja de la ira– ¿Cómo que se fue?

Ron oía como atontado a la cabeza que se asomaba por las flamas verdes de la chimenea

– No sé lo que le pasa a tu hermana, habla con ella

– Ya verá, qué se cree

– Yo creo que será mejor que Harry hable con ella- dijo la voz de una chica castaña a espaldas de Ron.

El aludido estaba sentado frente a la mesa con los puños cerrados encima de ésta, volteó lentamente a mirarlos, obviamente estaba sorprendido y enojado.

– Lo haré ¿dónde está?

– Con Percy

Retorcida, su mente se estaba volviendo retorcida

Pero era su manera

De hacerles ver

Todo el sufrimiento y dolor

que llevaba dentro.

Su rostro se reflejaba en el aparador, por costumbre se llevo una mano a su cabello y como siempre no había necesidad de aplacarlo, cada cabello rojo estaba en su lugar, lo recorrió todo con sus dedos entrelazándolo en él, y formando pequeños lazos que se volvían a unir en cuanto sus dedos bajaban.

La espera se había hecho larga, jugueteaba con su cabello por qué no había nada más que hacer. La mirada reprobatoria de aquella secretaría le hacia recordar a la Sra. Pince, la odiosa bibliotecaria de Hogwarts, había decidido ignorarla desde el momento en que notó su presencia aunque al parecer la secretaría había hecho todo lo posible por captar su atención, era obvio que desaprobaba su unión con el nuevo ejército del ministerio.

Sabía que Percy y sus padres habían exagerado al decir que no la aceptarían por ser menor de edad, estaba informada mejor de lo que creían, con la reciente crisis que había ahondado en todas partes de la comunidad mágica al morir Dumbledore, el ministro había empezado una campaña de reclutamiento, una jugada desesperada pensaba Ginny, pues aceptaban a todo el que no tuviera marca oscura.

La pelirroja había visto pasar a varios jóvenes de su edad y un poco más grandes para hacer el contrato mágico, los movía la venganza, el deseo de acabar con el Señor Tenebroso así como él había acabado con sus familias.

Un hombre de capa negra sacó de sus pensamientos a la chica, era su turno.

Siempre se muestra el peor lado,

cuando decides vengarte.

Nunca se había preocupado mucho por su aspecto, por un lado era un poco de vanidad pues el hecho de saber que era una chica bonita la mantenía despreocupada. Por otro lado, sabía que era inteligente, no tanto como su amiga Hermione, pero era la mejor de su clase y las ventajas que eso le proporcionaba siempre tuvieron más peso que las que le proporcionaba su belleza.

Pero era hora de combinarlas, tenía que hacer uso de ambas para sobrevivir, lo supo cuando, con ojos muy abiertos escuchaba la tarea que le era asignada por el ministerio.

De pronto, entendió que los eventos se habían movido vertiginosamente. La cabeza le dio vueltas, su vista se nubló y su mente se bloqueó, el nuevo peso sobre sus hombros la aprisionó como si fuera una jaula en la que ella se había metido por propia voluntad.

El miedo llegó en mal momento

Debilitándola

Dejándola como una niña indefensa que

Quiere correr a los brazos de su madre…

Y no puede

La verdad es que no había esperado que la asignaran tan rápido. Tal vez ahora sentía un poco de miedo, pero era demasiado tarde, no podía retirarse. Volvió a arquearse y a vaciar el poco contenido que restaba en su estómago, realmente agradecía no haber comido nada. Se mojó la cara, su estómago aún seguía con esa horrible sensación de angustia.

– Ginny ¿Estás bien?- dijo una voz del otro lado de la puerta

– Si, sólo un poco mareada

– Bien, te esperan a primera hora mañana

– De acuerdo, Gracias

– ¿Sabes Ginny?...

– Mmm?

– Estoy orgulloso de ti

Aquél nudo en su garganta en situaciones normales hubiera provocado que se pusiera a llorar, mas en ese instante lo único que pudo hacer fue abrir la puerta y fingir una débil sonrisa ante la que a ella parecía una cruel admiración por parte de su hermano.

Un instante

Que pasaría si un solo instante de tu vida

Cambiara

Llegó tarde, no lo podía creer, realmente se había ido, realmente se había atrevido.

Harry miraba con asombro la mirada despectiva de Percy y su sonrisa socarrona

– ¡La enviaste a su muerte!- le dijo con furia el moreno

– Ella supo que el camino más sabio a elegir era con el ministerio- dijo el pelirrojo con actitud de superioridad

– ¿SABIO?- gritó el moreno- TIENE QUINCE AÑOS Y LA MANDASTE SIN PIEDAD A LUCHAR CONTRA VOLDEMORT

– No deberías alterarte tanto, ni descargar tu furia conmigo- dijo Percy dando unos pasos atrás- En primer lugar es tu culpa que ella haya decidido unirse al ministerio y por lo que sé, tu ya la habían mandado sin piedad a pelear contra Voldemort

Esto dejo sin aire a Harry, el moreno no pudo articular movimiento alguno, por lo que Percy siguió hablando aprovechando el silencio del otro

– Si tú no la hubieras hecho a un lado, ella nunca hubiera venido aquí suplicando por mi ayuda, ahora es _necesaria_ para el ministerio

No necesitó una palabra más, la ira de Harry no pudo contenerse más y el chico acertó todo el peso de su puño sobre la nariz del Weasley presente, el pelirrojo cayó de bruces con el rostro sangrante.

El moreno normalizó su respiración, se enderezó y dio media vuelta

– Espero Percy, que cuando la veas en su ataúd no te atrevas a decir que fue un sacrificio _necesario_ para el ministerio y felicidades por ofrecer a tu hermana como carnada viva.

Cuando no tienes más opción

Sólo queda ocultarte

Esconderte tras un disfraz

Que logré borrar

Lo que te queda de ingenuidad

Ginny recibió su uniforme, las órdenes exactas y la información necesaria. Un corto entrenamiento con lo básico para sobrevivir, aunque ella no necesitaría mucho, no para lo que estaba destinada, sabía que tenía pocas posibilidades, pero si lo lograba le daría a Harry la oportunidad de vencer a Lord Voldemort.

El precio era vivir bajo una máscara, la humillación y el desprecio, un precio muy alto pero que valía la pena pagarlo.

Y así, a Ginny le encomendaron una misión en la que ella y el ministerio apostaban todo.

La pelirroja lo haría con la única protección de su belleza, un arma de dos filos, por qué así como podía engatusar a cualquiera, llamaba la atención en lo más profundo del bosque.

o0o0o0o0o

**N/A: Listo, ese es el primer capítulo, realmente no es muy denso, espero que les guste y pido paciencia con el segundo pues aún me falta terminarlo.**


	3. Lobo

**Perdón por el retraso.**

**Aquí está la segunda parte, traté de que el primer capi no saliera amontonado pero no pude hacer nada, espero que este salga bien.**

**Según yo y mi lado oscuro, no resultó tan fuerte como lo pensé, pero he leído a joanne distte durante mucho tiempo, ya no sé diferenciar entre algo fuerte y algo ligero .**

**Gracias a las lectoras que me siguen, dedicado a Regaene, Antea, sakupotter y Moniky.**

**Segunda Parte**

El Lobo

La habitación sólo estaba iluminada por la chimenea, el olor a putrefacción la hizo querer vomitar pero no dio señales de ningún tipo, nada que pudiera descubrirla. Y además ¿Por qué no habría de confiar en ella? Los ojos rojos la miraron una y otra vez, sonriendo con maldad.

–Ginny-susurró él y a la chica le recorrió un escalofrío de pies a cabeza y no fue exactamente por el miedo

La elegancia de Tom seguía siendo la misma, sentado en su sillón, con la postura digna de un rey. Ginny se reprochó a si misma por pensar en ello, él hizo una seña y la pelirroja se acercó a él, los ojos le brillaban mientras caminaba, pudo sentir como el triunfo recorría la sonrisa del Lord. Ginny ahora estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de él, quien alargó una mano y acarició el rostro de la pelirroja.

–Bienvenida a mi lado de nuevo

Adentrarse en el bosque

Sin saber que encontrarás

Podría ser mortal

_Die Gro__β__mutter wohnte drau__β__en im Wald. Als nun Rotkäppchen in den Wald kam, begegnete ihm der Wolf. Aber Rotkäppchen kannte ihn nicht und hatte keine Angst._ٍ _Guten Tag, Rotkäppchen_ً _, sagte der Wolf _ٍ _wo gehst du denn hin?_ً

La abuela vivía lejos en el bosque. En el momento que Caperucita Roja entró al bosque, se encontró al lobo. Pero Caperucita Roja no lo conocía y no tenía miedo. "Buen día, Caperucita Roja" dijo el lobo" ¿Hacia a dónde vas?

_Trata, sólo trata de seguir_

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, no sabía dónde estaba, no sabía por qué aún estaba vivo, con dificultad abrió los ojos, su cerebro captó el dolor intenso en todo el cuerpo que le impidió siquiera moverse, la oscuridad y humedad del cuerpo inundaban su nariz, un espasmo llegó y se fue con la misma rapidez, el asco, tal vez las heridas, provocaron que vomitara un poco de sangre

Casi no podía respirar y un dolor agudo en el pecho lo hizo gritar, el eco de aquélla mazmorra le devolvió el desgarrado gritó que emitió, revelándole la situación patética en la que se encontraba, sabía que no había bastado, su castigo aún seguía, seguiría…

"Te haré rogarme por tu muerte" había dicho, no lo había logrado, el rubio, aún en esas ínfimas condiciones _seguía_ aferrándose.

Cuando el dolor es demasiado

A veces es mejor no aparentarlo

– Tenemos una nueva invitada Draco, debes tratarla como tal- le dijo a sus espaldas, el rubio supo de inmediato que esta misión era de suma importancia

– ¿De quién se trata mi señor?- dijo el rubio reverenciando

– Lo verás tú mismo, está aquí

Draco se dio media vuelta, y se quedó atónito ante la figura que atravesaba la estancia. La pequeña Weasley, convertida en mortífaga.

Un paso en falso

Uno solo

Y todo se vendrá abajo

Ambos caminaban en silencio, Draco miraba de reojo a la pelirroja, realmente nunca había establecido alguna conversación con ella, y nunca había tenido interés en tenerla… hasta ahora, no podía negar que la curiosidad lo carcomía por dentro, aparentemente la pelirroja notó esto pues volteó a verlo y con una sonrisa sardónica dijo

– ¿Sorprendido?

Draco se detuvo para observarla mejor, iba completamente vestida de negro, el vestido era corto y estaba por encima de sus rodillas, llevaba zapatillas de tacón también negras, la capa le cubría los brazos así que no pudo confirmar si tenía la marca tenebrosa, aunque no lo dudaba, ella aún continuaba caminando, el rubio no sabía como responder a su pregunta pero no se iba a dejar intimidar

– No realmente

Esta vez Ginny fue quien se detuvo y volteó a mirarlo alzando una ceja, el rubio arrugó la nariz ante la mirada escrutadora de la chica

– ¿A no, no estás sorprendido Malfoy?

– No, eres demasiado ingenua, no tienes idea en lo que te estás metiendo

– ¿Cómo tú?

Draco se dio cuenta que estaba hablando demasiado, simplemente no contestó y siguió caminando, ella lo siguió guardando silencio también.

_Tengo una misión importante para ti… descubre que me está traicionando_

Llegaron ante una puerta vieja de roble, Draco la abrió y le cedió el paso a Ginny, era una habitación pequeña, había una cama en un rincón, al lado de una ventana estaban una mesa y una silla, todo estaba recubierto de un fino polvo, pequeñas telarañas colgaban de las esquinas del cuarto, todo aquello estaba iluminado por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana. La chica no se quejó al entrar, ni cuando Draco salió de la habitación. Pero el rubio volvió a entrar

– Dime una cosa Weasley ¿Qué estás buscando?

La pelirroja se tardó unos segundos en contestar

– Venganza

El rubio arrugó el entrecejo salió y cerró la puerta de nuevo

ٍ _Zur Groβmutter_ً

"Con la abuela"

– _Por favor, no lo hagas- suplicó el rubio con la poca voz que le quedaba_

– _Éste es tu castigo por no cumplir mis órdenes_

– _Madre_…

Draco despertó bruscamente, no recordaba el sueño, pero un fuerte dolor en su pecho hacía que respirara con dificultad, sudaba aunque hiciera frío y la camisa se le pegaba a la piel. Se levantó con dificultad y se dirigió hacia la ventana, la abrió de un movimiento y el frío de la noche golpeó su cara, el dolor del pecho aún seguí allí, un hilo de sangre resbaló de su boca hacia su barbilla. Ya había pasado tiempo pero seguía doliendo. Definitivamente ya no podría dormir esa noche.

Caminó silenciosamente, dirigiéndose por inercia al sitio que más frecuentaba en esos últimos días, al llegar frunció la boca y hubiera preferido quedarse en su habitación. La pelirroja se asía del barandal de la escalera con una mano, el cabello le cubría el rostro y caía sobre sus hombros, se arqueaba de dolor mientras vomitaba sobre el rellano de la escalera. Draco pensó en darse media vuelta y ahorrarse a los dos una incómoda situación, terminó caminando hacia ella, tratando de no voltear al escuchar los ronquidos de algún mortífago desde la habitación de la pelirroja, así había terminado Ginny Weasley como _puta_ de los mortífagos, aunque realmente se preguntaba quien no terminaba así entre ellos.

_El Señor Oscuro atrajo violentamente al rubio hacia él, poso sus labios sobre los suyos y si ojigris sentía asco, no lo aparentaba._

– _Quítate la ropa_

Cuando Ginny terminó de vomitar, Draco la levantó por los hombros y limpió el desastre que había dejado con un movimiento de varita. La llevó a su habitación y la dejó en el baño para que pudiera tomarse una ducha de agua helada. Se sintió fatigado, así que se recostó en su cama, el dolor no había disminuido, ahora se extendía con finas punzadas hacia su brazo derecho. Se dio cuenta que era temprano aún, pues generalmente siempre se despertaba en la madrugada por el sonido que Ginny hacía al entrar en su cama y quedarse dormida o por qué cuando llegaba a la habitación de la pelirroja estaba solamente ella y se quedaban sentados, mirándose un largo rato, en silencio hasta altas horas de la noche.

La pelirroja salió del baño con el cabello húmedo tirando gotas de agua en el suelo, irónicamente, la cubría una toalla blanca, se sentó en el borde de la cama de espaldas a Draco quien pudo ver los rasguños que cruzaban por ella. El rubio no pudo contenerse

– ¿Por qué?

– Ya te lo dije una vez- contestó ella secamente

– ¿Por qué?- insistió el rubio- ¿Para qué?

Ginny se volteó furiosamente

– Para destruirlos, destruirlos a todos

Ahí estaban, otra vez esas palabras ambiguas

– Como quieras- dijo él fastidiado y desviando la mirada. Se volvió a quedar dormido sintiendo la mirada de Ginny sobre él.

ٍ _Was trägst du da?_ً

¿Qué llevas ahí?

Sintió un cuerpo tibio junto a él, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que ella estaba dormida a su lado, sólo con la toalla cubriéndole, aún era de noche y seguía haciendo frío. Le quitó la toalla lentamente que todavía estaba húmeda, se levantó y la colocó en una silla, sacó del armario ropa interior que Ginny había dejado ahí alguna vez y regresó a la cama, deslizó lentamente las pantaletas a través de sus piernas, súbitamente recordó la primera vez que él había ido a su habitación.

_Otro ataque, diez niños…la sangre estaba por todos lados, ni siquiera se podía distinguir sus cuerpos, deformados, mutilados… Draco trató de mantenerse en pie, salió como pudo del recinto y se tambaleó hasta la mansión, no supo como subió las escaleras. El repiqueteo constante de la lluvia, le daba dolor de cabeza, estaba helado, su ropa completamente empapada y sus extremidades entumidas. Su visón estaba borrosa por lo que no sabía hacia a dónde iba…sollozos, escuchó sollozos, se dirigió hacia ellos, pudo distinguir una puerta y la empujó sin mucha decisión, la madera rechinó mientras las pupilas del rubio se dilataban y observaban a una chica en sentada, pegada a la pared y abrazando sus rodillas, con la cabeza escondida, llorando… Se acercó con pisadas suaves y culpables de estar haciendo algo incorrecto, la chica levantó la mirada… fue entonces que Draco vio por primera vez los ojos claros y castaños de la pelirroja, como un pozo oscuro que guardaba tantas mentiras y sueños rotos… también pudo entender que ahora Ginny estaba cubierta de suciedad. Distinguió el olor a sexo que inundaba la habitación y no pudo hacer más que sentarse en frente de ella y mirarla, durante toda la noche… esa fue la primera vez que se quedó en su habitación._

Si lo apuestas todo

Es por que ya no tienes nada que perder

Se quedó observándola y luego la cubrió con una manta, habían pasado varios meses desde esa noche, creía que la había olvidado pues cada vez que cruzaba el umbral de la puerta de Ginny no pensaba en la razón, simplemente lo hacía y la pelirroja no lo detenía. Como tampoco él la detenía cada noche que Ginny se metía entre sus sábanas y se quedaba dormida. La pelirroja se dio la vuelta, entrecruzó sus piernas con las de él y recargó su cabeza en su pecho, el rubio la abrazó inconscientemente y se dio cuenta que ella se había despertado

– Para conseguir información- susurró ella. Draco no se movió, era la primera vez que Ginny era sincera con él - ¿y tú?

El rubio se mordió el labio, no contestó hasta después de varios minutos

– Venganza

Ginny sonrió, no era una sonrisa tierna, era una sonrisa siniestra…oscura

– Esta es la primera vez que tenemos una conversación real- dijo ella

ٍ _Kuchen und Wein_ً

"Pastel y Vino"

Tal vez… tal vez se debía a que, podía verse reflejado en ella, era su recuerdo constante de que habían existido otros días antes de verse reducido a eso, era su única compañía en medio de todas aquellas miradas burlonas diciéndole que no era suficientemente bueno… Y ahora, se había convertido, en su única salida.

Pero tenía que ir despacio, con cuidado, incluso debía parecer que era todo lo contrario, para que no sospechara.

El frío le calaba hasta los huesos, volteó molesto hacia la larga fila de dementotes, frunció el ceño, era día de alimento.

Después de cruzar la densa neblina, se topo contra una pared de magia oscura, buscó la apertura y llegó ante una losa de mármol negro, delineó con sus finos dedos las letras inscritas en ella, _Narcisa Malfoy_. Hizo aparecer con la varita un ramo de rosas blancas, las dejó cuidadosamente en el suelo, no sabía volvería a estar allí, tampoco sabía si una despedida era lo apropiado, se quedó con la mirada perdida por unos instantes…

_Draco entró sin tocar, sabía que no habría nadie aparte de la pelirroja a esas horas, ella estaba recostada en la cama, no se levantó al escucharlo entrar_

– _Vaya, pensé que no te atreverías a venir_

_El rubio no dijo nada, habían pasado semanas desde la última vez que hablaron. Se sentó en la cama aún sin decir nada para desespero de la chica_

–_Estuve ocupado, no tengo el privilegio de quedarme sentado sin hacer nada como tú- dijo segundos después_

– _Sólo estás celoso de que yo no tenga que salir- dijo ella sentándose_

– _Hoy vi a un Weasley- dijo Draco mirándola intensamente- Uno de los gemelos…_

_Ginny tenía una expresión imperturbable, sabía que Draco ya no la consideraba una Weasley, no desde el momento en que la vio entrado en aquélla habitación._

– _¿Y lo mataste?- preguntó ella sin interés_

– _Eso hubiera sido estúpido y contra las órdenes del Lord_

– _Todo lo que va en contra de sus órdenes es estúpido- dijo ella secamente_

– _Por supuesto, tienes toda la razón_

Tal vez… tal vez le permitía la entrada, por qué era el único que no trataba de coger con ella en el primer instante.

– _Hablando de estupideces Ginebra, es curioso que puedas conseguir información sin moverte en todo el día_

_Ella sonrío burlonamente y se puso a gatas dejando ver su escote, avanzó lentamente hacia el rubio_

– _El Lord tiene sus métodos- susurró y se sentó a horcadas sobre Draco- y yo los míos_

_Interesante, pero lo que el rubio quería saber exactamente, era cómo entregaba esa información y a quién… Apartó a la pelirroja quien se rió cayendo de espaldas de nuevo en la cama._

_El rubio se acercó tomó la barbilla de Ginny y preguntó con una ceja levantada_

– _¿Y dime, cómo piensas ganar en esto?_

_Ella se relamió los labios y sonrío_

– _¿Acaso no lo ves? Ya estoy ganando_

Draco no lo entendió entonces, pero eso no importaba, la chica le había dicho suficiente. Era hora de poner en marcha el plan.

ٍ _Wo wohnt denn deine Gro__β__mutter?_ً – ٍ _Tief im Wald, bei den drei hohen Eichen_ً _, sagte Rotkäppchen._

"¿Dónde vive tu abuela?" – En lo Profundo del bosque, junto a los tres altos robles", dijo Caperucita Roja

o0o0o0o

**N/A: Bueno, ahí está… Ya me dirán**

**R&R**


	4. Trampa

**Por fin!!! Este capi tiene lemmon, cortito pero tiene XD. El ff apenas va a la mitad por lo que no será sólo de cuatro capítulos ya veré cuántos faltan****. Espero que les guste. Jaja que distraída soy, no había puesto agradecimientos, dedicado a Regaene, Moniky, pikita45, sakupotter, Antea, Xharly, Raihen, Karkinos. Mchas Gracias xitos.**

**Tercera Parte**

La Trampa

_Der Wol aber dachte: Das junge zarte Ding wird noch besser schmecken als die Alte._

El lobo, sin embargo, pensó: La pequeña ternura seguro sabrá mucho mejor que la anciana.

– ¿Por qué te da miedo tocarme?- susurró Ginny en su oído. Draco volteó a verla, la pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa

– ¿De qué hablas?- dijo evadiéndola

Esta vez no era de noche y no estaban dentro. Nevaba, haciendo más frío de lo normal, aun así Ginny estaba descalza. Ambos se encontraban sentados y recargados en un árbol, ella con la cabeza en el hombro de Draco.

– Te da miedo tocarme- insistió ella

Draco no respondió, su mirada estaba fija en varias mariposas negras que revoloteaban sobre ellos. Ginny sacó su varita y un rayo verde salió de ella. Las mariposas cayeron al suelo en un instante.

– ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó Draco un poco nervioso

– Estúpidos Cromgris, pudieron haber sido más discretos- dijo Ginny con cara de niña pequeña

– Aquí no lo necesitan

Ella alzó los hombros

– Son fastidiosos… además no queremos poner celoso al amo

Draco suspiró, al observar a Ginny más cerca de su cara, cuando la chica estaba a tan sólo unos milímetros el preguntó

– ¿Por qué habría de ponerse celoso?

– Por qué no le gustará lo que haré

Y lo besó.

Draco le correspondió, pasó las manos por la cintura de la pelirroja y la atrajo hasta pegarla a él, intensificaron el beso y ambas lenguas se encontraron, ella se aferraba a sus brazos, enterrando sus uñas. Él lamía y mordía los labios carmesí de la chica en las respiraciones entrecortadas.

_Tal vez… era por la forma en que la miraba_

_La hacía sentirse… feliz_

Un dolor punzante se extendió por el brazo izquierdo del rubio, quién sonrió por inercia, se separó de Ginny. La pelirroja respiraba pesadamente y se quedó acostada en la nieve, con el cabello esparcido por el suelo. Draco trató de no observarla demasiado, se levantó y se sacudió el pantalón

– Te enfermarás- dijo él. Ella volvió a sonreír

– Y eso no te gustaría ¿Verdad?

Draco soltó una sonrisa ladeada, como si se burlara de sí mismo

– Supongo que no… me contagiarías

La marca dolía cada vez más

– Te recomiendo que no lo hagas esperar- dijo ella poniéndose de pie pero Draco ya estaba caminando hacia la mansión.

Una red

Tejerás una red

Para él

Pero si no lo haces con cuidado

Quedarás atrapada tú también

– Así que… Te revuelcas con la Weasley

La voz de Severus sonó tras él. Draco tuvo que controlarse, no respondió al insulto, no tenía por que hacerlo, ninguna de las respuestas que pudo haber dicho le convenían

– No creo que al Señor Tenebroso le guste que la siga llamando Weasley- dijo al fin

Hasta ese momento Draco no había cruzado palabra alguna con Snape y no dejaría que Ginny lo hiciera, podría arruinarlo todo.

– Por supuesto, ahora se le dice Ginevra-siseó- _la puta_

Draco apretó su varita, pero no la sacó, aún no era tiempo, después se encargaría de Snape.

Tenía asuntos más importantes que resolver, y el sabor a manzana de la pelirroja todavía seguía en su boca.

_Aber ich mu__β__ sie beide bekommen._

Pero yo debo tener a las dos.

Le daba asco, tanto que a veces no podía soportarlo, el mortífago soltaba gruesas gotas de sudor mezclado con su mugre. A cada fuerte embestida, Ginny se mordía el labio inferior y contenía las lágrimas. Por Harry, por Harry, se repetía una y otra vez. Pero el amor por Harry ya no alcanzaba, ya no podía sostenerla.

_Pero Draco… la hacía sentirse… humana_

_Ginny volvió a reprimir ese pensamiento._

Horas más tarde, se encontraba una vez más en compañía de Draco, en silencio.

Los recuerdos persiguen,

asechan, te atrapan…

y te hunden

_Draco atravesó la estancia, elegante, fría, le recordaba a su casa. Los exquisitos muebles de madera inundados de ese olor a roble viejo. Sus pisadas eran amortiguadas por la fina alfombra, avanzó ágilmente hasta llegar a la puerta…_

El dolor en el pecho lo despertó, sudaba, se dio la vuelta y recorrió a Ginny con la mirada, no entendía la obsesión de la pelirroja por el frío, la cubrió con las sábanas, en ese instante la marca ardió, se quedo quieto pensando que se lo había imaginado, pero no, volvió a arder con más intensidad.

Salió rápidamente y se dirigió hacia la habitación del Lord. El Señor Tenebroso lo esperaba como siempre sentado en una butaca. El rubio se inclinó en señal de respeto.

– Otro de los nuestros han muerto- dijo el Lord en voz baja pero bastante clara. Draco frunció el entrecejo- ¿Sabes algo al respecto?

– No mi señor

El rubio pudo sentir la mirada de serpiente sobre él, escrutándolo, pero no encontraría nada, por qué era verdad, Draco no sabía

– Puedo preguntar quién fue esta vez mi señor

– Rosier

Las pupilas de Draco se dilataron. Interesante, bastante inquietante.

– Ya puedes retirarte Draco- dijo su amo y con una señal el rubio salió. Voldemort sonrió.

El rubio no pudo dormir esa noche.

Realmente Nunca

Nunca llegas a conocer a alguien

Siempre queda

Algún secreto sin contar

– Cuando te toca

– ¿Qué?- Draco cerró el libro de golpe, se había quedado sin habla

– ¿Qué sientes cuando te toca?- preguntó Ginny recostada en el sofá

_Draco cerró los ojos, mientras los dedos ásperos del otro lo recorrían suavemente, asco._

– ¿A qué te refieres?- dijo respirando profundamente, se había puesto pálido. Ginny fijo su mirada en él

– Ambos sabemos a qué- siseó

Draco volvió a fijar su mirada en las mariposas negras que se paseaban por ahí, entrando y saliendo por las ventanas, esta vez la pelirroja no se movió.

– ¿Y Tú?- el rubio no supo por qué había preguntado eso

– Nada- respondió Ginny, se puso de pie y se sentó de espaldas en el alfeizar de la ventana que estaba en frente de Draco. El viento estaba helado, aún seguía nevando.

– El frío te hace insensible- dijo de pronto Draco, más para él que para Ginny. Ella sonrió tristemente, pero Draco no podía verla.

– El frío hace mucho más que eso

Y se quedaron en un profundo mutismo.

_Und er sagte: _ٍ _Es ist so schön im Wald, und du gehst einfach so dahin. Sieh einmal die schönen Blumen. Und hörst du nicht, wie die Vögel singen?_ً

Y él dijo: Es tan bonito el bosque, y tú vas hacia allá tan impasiblemente. Detente a observar las hermosas flores. ¿Y acaso no oyes, cómo cantan los pájaros?

Ginny limpió la sangre que seguía corriendo del brazo del rubio, aplicó un hechizo simple que cerró la herida.

– Te advierto que no soy Madam Pomfrey –dijo Ginny todavía observándolo

– Me decepcionarías si lo fueras- respondió el rubio moviendo el brazo – No importa, con esto servirá

Se paró de la silla y caminó por la habitación que hubiera estado por completo a oscuras a no ser por la luz de su varita

– Es extraño que tengas una herida como esa, cuando se supone que sólo estabas vigilando- dijo Ginny con la ceja levantada. Draco se giró hacia ella, estaba de buen humor ese día.

– ¿Y si te digo que fue Potter?- preguntó con la misma mirada intensa que cuando le habló del Weasley

– Entonces te diría, que no puedo creer que seas lo bastante estúpido, como para dejar que te ganara otra vez- dijo Ginny guardando las vendas y pociones. Draco sonrió, ambos sabían que no había sido Potter, pero la respuesta que le dio la pelirroja le agradó, caminó lentamente hacia ella.

– ¿Acaso quieres que mate a Potter para ti?- ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca de ella, tomó un mechón de cabello de la pelirroja y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja. Ginny se inclinó hacia él

– Quiero que lo mates para el Señor Tenebroso- dijo ella desafiante. Draco acarició el rostro de Ginny y se acercó más a ella. La chica tembló súbitamente al sentir el aliento del rubio…_se estaba involucrando demasiado_. Se separó de él y se recostó en la cama dándole la espalda, Draco se quedó ahí, unas horas más.

¿No era ese tu plan?

¿Por qué titubeas al besarlo?

Empiezas a desear salvarlo

–Es qué¿nunca has sentido nada?- susurró Draco al salir de la habitación vacía.

Ginny caminaba por los jardines, que en realidad se juntaban para formar un gran laberinto, ahora blanco por la nieve, pero igual de escalofriante. Atravesó las barreras de horribles y deformados Likirs, como si ella misma fuera su soberana, les dirigió una mirada de desprecio al notar que la seguían con sus desagradables ojos de troll y sonrisa estúpida de gnomo.

No emitía signo de dolor alguno al sentir como la nieve quemaba la planta de sus pies, seguía descalza, sólo la protegía un vestido negro de seda, sin mangas, con las orillas verde oscuro y su varita. Nunca soltaba su varita. Se adentró como muchas otras veces y no prestaba atención a algo en especial cuando el olor penetrante de sangre llenó sus fosas nasales, lo siguió, después no necesito hacerlo, la nieve se tornó rojo oscuro y varios dementores hacían el ambiente pesado, el cuerpo de un hombre yacía destrozado a unos metros de ella. Ginny se quedó parada observando como dos skellwolf se tragaban la poca carne que ya quedaba del hombre, la pelirroja lo entendió: un auror, uno muy estúpido, no por nada estaba ese laberinto… aún así, había llegado muy lejos. Apretó los labios, ahora habría más vigilancia.

Tic tac

Entre más tiempo dejes pasar

Más pronto la abuelita morirá

Draco entró a la habitación de la pelirroja, el olor era embriagante, intentó sin éxito saber cuál era la causa, simplemente no podía pensar allí, nunca podía. Ginny llegó al mediodía, se sorprendió de ver al rubio sentado en la cama y recargado en la pared, entró totalmente empapada dejando marcas de agua en el suelo.

– Día libre ¿eh?- dijo ella tomando una toalla, cubriéndose con ella y quitándose el vestido. Draco asintió a la pregunta con una sonrisa irónica¿día libre de trabajo ó día libre de matanzas?… al menos para él.

– Un auror entró en la noche- dijo ella sin mucha preocupación- festín para esos esqueletos de lobo

En esa frase Ginny ya se estaba riendo

– Debiste verlos, como niños peleándose por un juguete

Draco frunció el ceño

– ¿Hasta dónde llegó?

– Al laberinto- la pelirroja se subió a la cama y se sentó al lado de Draco

– Demasiado adentro- dijo el rubio aún pensativo

– Supongo que era uno de los buenos- dijo Ginny y volvió a reírse- casi extintos

– Aún así, no debió entrar tanto

– No importa, ya está muerto

La chica se acostó completamente en la cama y cerró los ojos, dejando mucho que ver para Draco, y cuando sintió al rubio encima de ella, deseó no haberlo hecho, la culpa surgió de algún remoto lugar en su interior. Abrió los ojos pero tuvo que cerrarlos de nuevo al sentir los labios del rubio sobre los suyos, después su lengua explorando su boca y cuando Draco estuvo a punto de quitarle la toalla, ella se separó bruscamente.

– ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el rubio reprimiendo una sonrisa. _El plan marchaba a la perfección_, _absolutamente_…

– Nada- Ginny estaba de espaldas a él sosteniendo la toalla con ambas manos

– No te entiendo ¿Qué acaso no es eso lo que querías?- siseó Draco

–Tú no entiendes- dijo Ginny empezando a temblar

– ¿Qué?- dijo Draco con una sonrisa cínica- Que si me acuesto contigo…muero

La pelirroja se volteó tan rápida y violentamente que soltó la toalla sin darse cuenta, quedando desnuda

– ¿Có-¿Cómo lo sabes?- tartamudeó, estaba tan atónita que no pudo mentir

– Me mentiste, no estás aquí por la información

Ginny negó con la cabeza

– Es bastante curioso que Rosier muriera un día después de pasar la noche en tu habitación- dijo Draco seriamente. Ginny casi no podía respirar y el rubio continuó- al igual que todos los anteriores, sólo me queda una duda ¿Cómo lo haces?

Ginny cerró los ojos tratando de no desmayarse, tomó aire y susurró débilmente, prefería hablar por sí misma que la tortura, además no estaba implicando a nadie más que a ella misma

– Mi habitación está…

– ¿Envenenada?- preguntó el rubio con lo primero que le llegó a la mente, ella volvió a negar con la cabeza

– Es un hechizo

Draco asintió sonriente, luego se acercó a Ginny y le preguntó en el oído

– ¿Y si te ofrezco una salida?  
Ginny lo observó detenidamente, era obvio que era una trampa. Pero no le importó  
– Aceptaría

… _a la perfección. _

Draco se bajó de la cama y cubrió a la pelirroja con su capa, la tomo de la mano y la hizo salir.

_Da sah Rotkäppchen, wie die Sonnenstrahlen in den Bäumen tanzten, und als es die schönen Blumen sah, dachte es: Ich will der Gro__βmutter einen Blumenstrauβ mitbringen. Da wird sie sich freuen._

Entonces Caperucita Roja observó, cómo los rayos del sol bailaban entre los árboles, y también vio las hermosas flores, esto pensó: Quiero llevarle a la abuela un ramo de flores. Eso la hará feliz.

Ginny se dio cuenta de que el pensamiento de que saldrían de la mansión había resultado ridículo, no era el estilo del rubio y habría sido un suicidio. Se encontraban en la habitación de Draco, el rubio estaba a sus espaldas y ella no se dio cuenta que seguía temblando hasta que él la abrazó por la cintura para calmarla.

– No volverás a pasar otra noche en tu habitación- dijo él seriamente, era una orden, ella asintió

– No lo entiendo

– No me gusta compartir

¿Cómo dejar pasar esa oportunidad?

Ahora es…

lo único que te podrá salvar

o tal vez…

lo que te someterá

– Yo los mataré por ti- Ginny abrió los ojos estupefacta- y tu los verás morir

La pegó completamente a él y la besó. Cuando Ginny sintió las manos del rubio juguetear con sus piernas se dio cuenta de que había dejado de ser un juego. Ella se quitó la capa que aún la cubría y Draco se deshizo de su ropa y con un leve empujón tumbó a la pelirroja en la cama suavemente. Ginny estaba asustada, nunca había disfrutado, siempre se había sentido usada pero Draco, acariciaba con sus manos cada rincón de su cuerpo. Masajeaba sus muslos y se adentraba en su sexo con los dedos, los gemidos eran ahogados pues el rubio la besaba y enredaba su lengua con la de ella, luego bajó hasta sus erguidos senos y lamió sus pezones, ella exploraba la espalda y los pectorales del rubio con sus manos y se arqueaba buscando más contacto. Ginny abrió las piernas, Draco se acomodó y se introdujo lentamente y en vez de las embestidas que la pelirroja siempre recibía, el rubio empezó con un suave vaivén, jadeaban y gemían mientras subían el ritmo, Ginny enredó sus piernas tras él y Draco volvió a besarla, los gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes y pronto el rubio se derramó en el interior de ella. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas, el rubio salió de ella sin separarse, se acomodó al lado de ella y la pelirroja volvió a besarlo sellando su pacto.

La decisión estaba tomada y el camino que recorrería estaba marcado.

o0o0o0o

**N/A: Creo que me quedó cursi S (n/s: tú y tu extraño concepto de lo cursi):P**

**Gracias por leer**

**Xharly: Si es un poco confuso, pero espero que se te vaya aclarando a medida que avanza la historia, grax**

**R&R**


	5. Camino Largo

**No saben cuanto me costo este capítulo, es tan complejo… al menos para mí, incluso es más largo pero decidí partirlo en dos. Una disculpa olvide poner el disclaimer, jaja en realidad no me gusta ponerlo pero el capítulo pasado lo requería. Vi Shreck III(se escribe así??) y aparece Caperucita Roja de mala XDDD casi me vuelvo loca ahí.**

**Disclaimer: Los skellwolf y los Comgris son creaciones de VanJack, muchísimas gracias por todo xitos. Lo de rowling ya se lo saben.**

**Dedicado a Regaene, Moniky, Antea, Azazel Black y Xharly.**

**Cuarta Parte**

El Camino Largo

_Das Mädchen ging vom Weg ab in den Wald hinein._

La joven salió del camino y se adentró en el bosque.

Una oportunidad como esa… Iba en contra del plan, pero era demasiada carga para ella sola, demasiado dolor.

– A veces pienso que te hace feliz cuando haces eso- dijo Ginny cuando vio a Draco regresar sangrando de nuevo

– ¿El salir herido?- preguntó Draco con ironía

– El mostrarme que saliste herido- dijo ella con un deje de enojo

– Y eso a ti- siseó él- ¿por qué te importaría?

Ginny se acercó al rubio hasta que sus alientos se mezclaron el uno con el otro, lo miró fijamente a los ojos, su voz sonó áspera al hablar

– No me gustan los chantajes… de nadie

El rubio volvió a sonreír y recorrió con un dedo los labios de la pelirroja, después los lamió con lentitud y le dijo en voz baja, casi susurrando

– Entonces, ya sabes que hacer…

¿Cuántas veces?

¿Cuántas veces te has dejado llevar?

Te has dejado arrastrar…

Por mí.

Ginny se sentó en las piernas de Voldemort y lo acarició dulcemente  
–Quiero salir – dijo ella con ojos infantiles, grandes y oscuros, anhelantes, deseosos, _confusos_

– Tom- insistió Ginny volviéndolo a acariciar y saboreando el nombre entre sus labios- quiero salir

– ¿Qué pasa pequeña?- dijo el Señor Tenebroso, la observaba malignamente, deleitándose del efecto que causaba en la pelirroja. Ella no respondió, se acomodó en el pecho de su amo

– ¿Me abandonarás?- preguntó él jugando con el cabello lacio de la pelirroja

– Nunca

_Aber es fand immer shönere Blumen_

Pero encontraba cada vez, hermosas flores,

Por más que quiso evitarlo gimió, después gimió más fuerte al sentir esas manos pálidas subiendo por sus piernas, la respiración de Draco sobre ella, la terrible sensación de gozo sobre todo su cuerpo, el sudor y los jadeos, aquella lengua recorriéndola… _dominándola_.

Y la culpa extendiéndose, esa horrible culpa que entre más se acercaban al clímax más la consumía, por qué no habría culpa si no existiera ese miedo, un miedo que no tenía contemplado… no quería aceptarlo… _el miedo de perderlo_.

Soy Caperucita Roja,

una niña muy feliz…

El extraño olor de la noche al aire libre inundaba sus fosas nasales a través de su blanca máscara. Estaba fuera, el exilio que se había auto impuesto era aplazado por otro todavía más intenso y perpetuo. Caminó junto a Draco sigilosamente hacia el objetivo, otros dos mortífagos iban en frente marcando el paso. La adrenalina recorría su cuerpo entre más cerca estaban, sin embargo, su corazón palpitaba con normalidad.

Al llegar a aquella casa, que parecía completamente desolada, se distribuyeron, ella recorría el jardín vigilando que nadie escapara… _ nadie_. Minutos después un mortífago salió de la casa llevando un hombre a rastras, se acercó a ella y lo aventó a sus pies

– Te traje un pequeño regalito- le dijo, la pelirroja pudo distinguir la sonrisa tétrica que se ocultaba tras esa máscara. Observó al hombre en el suelo, muerto de pavor y temblando, ella lo hizo levantar el rostro desfigurado, sangraba por todas partes y cuando la marca tenebrosa brilló en el cielo sobre ellos, lloró cual bebé pequeño. Ginny no pudo evitar reírse, las carcajadas desaparecían en la brisa, el mortífago se enfureció

– No estés perdiendo el tiempo y mátalo- fueron sus últimas palabras, un rayo de luz verde atravesó el jardín desde la casa

– Te tardaste- dijo ella secamente. Draco no contestó, con parsimonia mató al hombre que trataba de escapar arrastrándose por el césped.

– Vámonos- dijo el rubio caminando hacia ella, rodeó los dos cadáveres hasta alcanzarla

– Y los de la casa- preguntó Ginny sin darle importancia

– Muertos- respondió él quitándose la máscara y quitándole la suya a la pelirroja- tómalo como regalo de bodas.

La besó intensamente recorriendo su boca y desaparecieron dejando un viento helado.

_und so kamm es immer tiefer in den Wald._

Y se adentraba más y más en el bosque.

Las miradas inequívocamente se dirigían hacia ellos, con toda su atención, esperando a que alguno de los dos cometiera un error, pero no lo hubo. Aunque el morbo general de saber por qué un Malfoy se mezclaría con una Weasley los hacía mirarlos con un íntegro desprecio, ninguno de los presentes mencionó palabra alguna, tampoco aludieron que era una insolencia hacia el Señor Oscuro. Sólo se burlaron en silencio mientras la ceremonia era celebrada. Lo que hacía la desesperación para mantener el linaje.

Y a pesar de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, Ginny siguió con esa mirada de indiferencia que había adoptado desde el primer día, lo que hacía todo aún más interesante. Draco la esperaba junto al lord, mirándola fijamente, la pelirroja caminaba lentamente con su vestido negro de holanes que llegaban hasta el suelo, el cabello oscuro que ya le llegaba a la cintura estaba sujetado en una media cola dejando unos mechones sueltos, el vestido no tenía cuello dejando ver un poco de su busto.

Llegó junto a Draco y le tendió la mano, el la tomó y ambos se voltearon hacia el Señor Oscuro, de su varita salieron varias serpientes negras que se enredaron en los brazos de ambos jóvenes. El paisaje blanco y puro de afuera, gracias a la nieve, era burlonamente contrastante con aquél lugar, las palabras de Voldemort resonaban en el recinto viejo y oscuro pero Ginny apenas las oía.

Al hablar salió una voz que sentía no era suya, pero cada fibra de su cuerpo se adueñó de esa palabra y la arrastraría hasta el fin de sus días.

– Acepto

Para salvarse…

sin vacilar, un pacto sellará

y en el bosque se perderá…

Las antiguas tradiciones te marcan y las sigues sin opinar, porque te hacen ser lo que eres, aunque sean crueles o injustas, pues eso no importa, ya que son impuestas por quién tiene el poder y quien tiene el poder decide que hacer.

Draco no dijo nada cuando Ginny fue llevada a la recámara del Señor Oscuro y aunque hubiera dicho algo sólo hubiera servido para que lo matarán en ese mismo instante. Tal como un señor feudal, el lord hacía que la primera noche, la esposa compartiera su lecho con él. Lo que al rubio le inquietaba era pensar si esa regla también debió seguirla su madre… el asco lo invadió al pensar en ello.

_Lo penetraba una y otra y otra vez._

El horrible vacío que sentía Ginny, al ver aún en los ojos de Voldemort a Tom… a_ su_ Tom, fue el suceso más doloroso de aquélla noche, al llegar a la chimenea la chica se aproximó lentamente hacia su amo. Las ventanas estaban abiertas y un viento helado recorría con furia la habitación, pero era exactamente lo que la pelirroja había estado esperando desde hacía meses, irónicamente Lord Voldemort era entregado en bandeja de plata por Draco Malfoy.

_Der Wolf aber ging zum Haus der Groβmutter und klopfte an die Tür._

Sin embargo el lobo se dirigió hacia la casa de la abuela y tocó la puerta.

El cinismo de Draco de regresar a la Mansión Malfoy era casi risible para ella, extendió su mano en frente de ella y miró con detenimiento su anillo, era precioso, de oro macizo con finas serpientes en las orillas hasta que sus cabezas se topaban con una M deliciosamente trabajada, seguramente había pertenecido a cientos de generaciones en la familia Malfoy y ahora le pertenecía a ella. Draco la tomó por el codo y ambos subieron las escaleras de mármol negro.

Llegaron a la habitación principal, Ginny trató de no sorprenderse, era más grande que todas las habitaciones de su casa juntas, los grandes ventanales colgaban hermosas cortinas ricamente bordadas, los muebles de roble antiguo desprendían un exquisito olor embriagante. Draco caminó hacia el ventanal que estaba en una de las paredes paralelas a la cama, se quedó observando como hipnotizado, la pelirroja lo siguió y se paró junto a él, la vista era hacia los magníficos jardines de la mansión cubiertos por una capa espesa de nieve que empezaba a derretirse.

Draco se giró hacia ella y pasando un brazo por su cintura la pego a él

– Ahora todo esto es tuyo- dijo él impasiblemente, la pelirroja sonrío y alzó una ceja

– ¿Absolutamente todo?

– Todo, así como tú eres absolutamente mía- beso y lamió su cuello con violencia, la llevó hacia la cama pero al quitarse la ropa ambos cayeron en una butaca, ella encima de él, lo rodeó con sus piernas mientras él recorría su cuerpo, buscó sus labios con ímpetu y los reclamaba con fulgor, la pelirroja abrió más sus piernas y él entró de lleno en ella, provocando gemidos ahogados por el beso, aceleraron el ritmo hasta que Draco no pudo más y se vino dentro de Ginny, ambos respiraban pesadamente y estaban empapados de sudor

– Absolutamente mía- repitió él

No abrirle la puerta a extraños

repetía tu madre, pero a veces

son más extraños los que viven dentro.

El ataque duró mucho menos de lo que pensaba, eso no fue lo que la tomó por sorpresa. Los ojos azules de su hermano, incrédulos y acusadores al mismo tiempo, clavados en ella mientras huía en brazos de Draco, el dolor que debería sentir era suplantado por la repentina decepción, después de todo ¿Quién era él para juzgarla?, tal vez ahora creería que los estaba traicionando… el pensamiento la hizo sonreír.

Draco salió del baño con la toalla en la cabeza, ella estaba leyendo junto a la chimenea, se sentó en una butaca frente a ella

– Prepárate para la cena- ordenó como si lo sucedido minutos antes no hubiera ocurrido, los elfos domésticos inmediatamente aparecieron la ropa que debía usar Ginny esa noche.

Ginny sostuvo entre sus dedos el hermoso vestido turquesa, lo deslizó sobre su cuerpo ante la atenta mirada del rubio

– ¿Deseas algo más?- preguntó la pelirroja con malignidad, él sonrió y se puso de pie

– La mirada de Weasley fue interesante- siseó Draco, Ginny alzó una ceja- dime una cosa, crees que… ¿todavía te querrán de vuelta?

El rubio hizo a parecer un hermoso collar de perlas, el dije era de negro y tenía grabada la inicial de los Malfoy en el medio, se lo colocó a Ginny quien inmediatamente se llevó una mano al cuello. La respuesta de la pelirroja brotó de la nada, escondida tal vez desde hacía tiempo

– Y si así fuera ¿yo para que querría volver?

ٍ _Wer ist drauβen?_ً

"¿Quién está ahí?"

Hermione miró con tristeza a Ron, que estaba totalmente abatido en un sillón junto a ella. Harry se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación

– ¿Estás completamente seguro?- volvió a preguntar

– Ya te he dicho que sí- dijo el pelirrojo con las manos en la cara y los brazos recargándose en sus piernas– ella estaba ahí, vestida de mortífaga y con el desgraciado del hurón

– Estoy segura de que debe haber una explicación lógica para esto- dijo Hermione tratando de calmar a ambos

– ¡No hay ninguna explicación!- gritó de pronto Ron y se puso de pie– ¡Es una traidora!

A este punto Harry ya tenía el ceño fruncido y apretaba los puños, pero seguía caminando de un lado a otro si decir una palabra

– Todo este tiempo buscándola, pensando que estaba con el ministerio y resulta que estaba con quién tú sabes- dijo Ron que estaba a punto de destrozar todo

– Cálmate Ronald, así no lograremos nada- lo reprendió la castaña, luego se volteó hacia el moreno– ¿Tú qué piensas Harry?

Harry se detuvo, parecía estar pensando bien su respuesta

– Es como si fuese una completa extraña

La abuela está en peligro

y tú te detienes a

contemplar el camino

– Acércate- dijo el Lord con voz rasposa, parecía cansado, Ginny se acerco como niña pequeña a los brazos de su abuelo

– ¿Necesita algo?- preguntó preocupada arrodillándose junto a él

– ¿Recuerdas de lo que hablamos cuando llegaste?- dijo Voldemort ocultando una lúgubre sonrisa, ella asintió

– Estoy cerca- dijo la chica con un hilo de voz

– Bien, ya puedes irte

Ginny se levantó y se dirigió con rapidez a la puerta, antes de llegar su amo habló de nuevo

– Y dile a Draco que esta vez quiero a todos los Weasley muertos- siseó

La pelirroja volvió a asentir y su mano tembló al llegar al picaporte.

ٍ _Rotkäppchen. Ich bringe Kuchen und Wein_ً

"Soy Caperucita. Traigo pasteles y vino."

Ginny miraba a Draco, sólo hacía eso. La nieve cada vez era menos, se derretía lentamente mientras ellos dejaban sus pisadas en ella. El rubio había decidido enseñarle los terrenos de la Mansión, pero la atención de la pelirroja solamente se dirigía hacia él. Por un momento se detuvieron y el también dirigió su mirada hacia ella.

…_descubre que me está traicionando_

– ¿Aburrida?- preguntó Draco, abstrayéndose en los labios rojos y partidos por el frío de la pelirroja, el ligero vapor que salía por su boca acompañado con su respiración acompasada

Ginny negó con la cabeza sin decir una palabra, nunca se había detenido a pensar en la inmunidad de Draco Malfoy; nunca, ni por un instante, lo que le parecía completamente absurdo. Tal vez, era el hecho de que estaba completamente atada a él, incluso más que al Lord, en todo… completamente en todo dependía de Draco y eso le producía un terror que le quitaba el aliento… _al igual que sus besos_, reprimió con furia ese pensamiento.

– El amo quiere a todos los Weasley muertos en el próximo ataque- dijo ella cuando ya habían reanudado la caminata

– De acuerdo- dijo con frialdad el rubio– ¿y tú?

– Yo quiero a todos los mortífagos retorciéndose en el suelo de dolor suplicando por morir- dijo ella con goze en la voz, entonces Draco se le acercó por atrás sigilosamente pasó una mano por su cintura y le dijo en el oído con voz indescifrable

– Lo que desees

Hundió su mano en el sexo de ella que ya conocía bien, lamió su cuello una y otra vez, mientras ella gemía y pedía por más, pegando completamente su espalda al pecho del rubio, de pie, ahí en medio del jardín mientras una ventisca fría los envolvía, Ginny jadeaba y se pegaba más a él, mientras la acariciaba, mordiéndose los labios y sabiendo que eso no salvaría a su familia.

Si llegas demasiado tarde

No salvarás a nadie

Ginny salió de la recámara del Lord, con pasos apenas perceptibles, los Comgris volaban encima de ella como polillas. Bajó la escalera principal dándose cuenta muy tarde que no fue la decisión correcta, ahí estaba recargado en el barandal, Severus Snape.

– Ginevra ¿de nuevo por aquí?- siseó el exprofesor. Ginny no le hizo caso y siguió bajando con indiferencia– No creo que a Draco le guste la idea de que su nueva esposa esté fornicando con el Señor Tenebroso

Ginny se detuvo en seco y volteó a verlo con una sonrisa burlona

– ¿Acaso tú sabes lo que le gusta a Draco?- dijo ella dejando atrás cualquier signo de respeto

Snape la observó con curiosidad

– Al menos sé, que la única razón para que se casará contigo era para poder regresar a Malfoy Mannor's

Ginny dejo de sonreír

– Usted no tiene idea

Fue Snape quien la miró burlonamente esta vez

– ¿Acaso no sabías que la condición para que Draco heredará la fortuna de sus padres era casándose?- siseó Snape caminando hacia otra habitación. Ginny parecía mareada, se recargó en el barandal y subió de nuevo, pequeñas gotas caían en el suelo, no sabía si era sudor de la fatiga que sentía en esos momentos o eran lágrimas por el dolor de una traición.

ٍ _Komm nur herein. Ich liege im Bett und kann nich aufstehen ._ً

"Adelante, pasa. Estoy acostada en la cama y no puedo levantarme."

Ginny y Draco entraron a los terrenos de la madriguera después de otros mortífagos, ambos con máscaras blancas.

Los dos avanzaron al mismo tiempo, pero justamente antes de entrar a la casa, Ginny se detuvo, el rubio volteó hacia ella perplejo cuando oyó la voz de la pelirroja

– Te entregué al Señor Tenebroso-dijo la chica impasiblemente.

o0o0o0o

**N/A: Esto esta en contra de lo que hago, pero me encuentro en una encrucijada ¿Quieren final feliz? Todas sus opiniones serán tomadas en cuenta.**

**Xharly: Jajaja es que aquí no se sabe quien es el bueno y quien es el malo hasta el final… incluso estoy dudando que haya buenos y malos XDDD… Seeh se aprovechan de Draquito T.T pero se vengará :P, muxas gracias.**


	6. Interludio

**Este es un interludio, pequeňo, pues es la continuación de l capi anterior. No traten de encontrar respuestas aki, por qu****é lo bueno viene hasta el sig. **

**Listo, ya está revisado... cometí algunos errores la vez pasada y no tuve tiempo de arreglarlos por lo que hasta ahora (De regreso en México!!!) pude hacerlo, junto con la entrega de un nuevo capítulo. **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS!!!! **

**Dedicado a mi familia putativa y a los lectores. **

**Interludio **

Con la abuela

_Da ging der Wolf ins Haus, _

El lobo entró en la casa,

Ginny se quedó con la mirada perdida, de pie frente a la casa, el viento movía su capa y la hacia volar en su compás. Draco entró a pasos lentos en la casa, detrás de los otros dos mortífagos, uno de ellos dio la vuelta y su voz, que el chico conocía pero no identificaba, resonó detrás de su mascara, gruesa y rasposa.

– ¿Dónde está Weasley?- alcanzó a decir antes de que un rayo de luz verde le diera directamente en el pecho. El Segundo mortífago cayó tan rápido como el primero, casi sin darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. El rubio bajo la varita pero la mantenía fuertemente sostenida en la mano derecha. Charlie bajó como un gato sigiloso la escalera, con la varita en lo alto, solo él y su madre estaban en la madriguera esa noche; se quedó en el umbral de la puerta que daba hacia la cocina, observando aquella Mirada plateada y extraña detrás de la mascara que casi brillaba en la oscuridad. La delgada figura se quitó la mascara con lentitud como queriendo que el daňo fuera más profundo y perpetuo, en el cuello portaba aquél collar de oro, el preferido de Ginny. Le temblaron las piernas, una horrible sensación le impedía moverse de aquél sitio. Él era el culpable.

_stürtze sich auf die Großmutter und verschlang sie in einem Stück. _

derribó a la abuela y la encerró en un armario.

La sangre brotó de su boca antes de poder hacer algún movimiento, sintió la piel desgarrarse y el dolor de los nervios destrozados que llegaba hasta la médula espinal. Cayó de bruces soltando un grito desgarrador mientras las carcajadas de Draco les zumbaban en los oídos. La Sra. Weasley bajó corriendo las escaleras sin precaución alguna al contrario de Charlie, pero al igual que a su hijo no le sirvió de nada. La tortura fue más rápida pero igual de dolorosa.

Algo en Ginny la despertó de su ensimismamiento, entró corriendo a la casa. Se quedó sin habla. Ahí de pie, en frente de los cuerpos que acababa de destrozar... volteó hacia todos lados observando cada rincón… él había salido por la otra puerta.

_Dann zog er ihre Kleider an, _

Después se puso la ropa de la abuela,

Draco la estaba esperando fuera, jugaba con la varita con elegancia, tenía la Mirada vacía; al salir Ginny y verlo un destelló rojo inundó aquellos ojos grises.

– Ginevra es hora de hablar

_setzte ihre Haube auf und legte sich in ihr Bett _

se puso su gorra y se acostó en la cama

Se acercó lentamente a ella y sonrió mientras ella intentaba entender que significaba aquello y que había pasado.

0o0o0

N/A: Tun tun tun...

**regaene:** HIJAAAAA bexotes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Muxísimas gracias por la review, bailé de contenta cuando la vi, que rápido pasa el tiempo, ya estoy de regreso en méx y tengo un ch… de cosas que contarte, espero que tú te la estés pasando bien en el viaje (al que sospecho te secuestraron para que fueras). Yo no puedo dormir con eso del cambio de horario y tengo una mala pero la peor de las noticias!!!! se perdió mi celular… lloró, bueno mejor no me extiendo más por qué esto terminará siendo más largo que el ff. Nos vemos el miércoles para que te vayas a inscribir okas!!!!

**Xharly: **Por qué Voldy es retorcido XD tiene extrañas ideas en la cabeza, demás le gusta jugar con sus víctimas… La boda, sí, hay razones que ninguno d elos dos aceptaría y menos ahora XD El Lord y Ginny… trato muy feo. Ashias

**MS.MALFOY: **Ok voto contado grax nn

**ginna**: ya no encontré el usuario o la historia… pero bueno gracias por el aviso. Para ver las imágenes del ff en en search escribes Vampisandi, no saldrá ninguna imagen pero aparecerá un aviso de qué si quieres ir a mi cuenta, das clic ahí y en el fólder de HP están las imágenes, con el mismo nombre del ff.

**ginebellablack:** Jajaja sehh me encantan esos finales a mí también… bueno lo del final feliz es xq hay muchas versiones del final de Caperucita y hay unas más macabras que otras muahaha.


	7. Encuentro

**Este capi es corto xq así debe ser, para que todavía haya misterio XD. El capítulo anterior ya está corregido, había varios errores por lo qué les recomiendo volver a leerlo. Espero que sigan leyendo a pesar de la tardanza, mil disculpas por ella.**

**Muchas Gracias por todas las reviews!!!**

**Dedicado a mi hija y hermana putativas y por supuesto a todos los lectores.**

**Quinta Parte**

El encuentro

_Als Rotkäppchen kam, wunderte es sich, daβ die Tür offen war._

Cuando Caperucita Roja llegó, se extrañó, de que la puerta estuviera abierta.

– _¿Draco?- la voz resonó en su cabeza ¿de quién era aquella cálida voz?, le recordaba algo… pero no podía identificar qué era._

– Así que Ginevra, decidiste actuar por tu cuenta- dijo Draco con una sonrisa altanera, Ginny lo miraba a los ojos, no contestó, su mente estaba ofuscada, adentro de su capa su mano apretaba fuertemente la varita. El rubio se desesperó con silencio de la chica.

_Die Gro__β__mutter lag im Bett und sah sehr seltsam aus._

La abuelita yacía en la cama y se veía muy extraña.

– ¡Habla!- gruñó y la maldición _Cruciatus_ se extendió por el cuerpo de Ginny, el dolor de aquella maldición era insoportable pero no era nada comparado con el dolor que le causaba la mirada del rubio.

_Basta... detente... por favor_

– _Expelliarmus_- Ginny lanzó el hechizó, pero sólo provocó una pausa en su tortura, pensar rápido, tenía que pensar en algo rápido- ¿Quieres la verdad? Pues la tendrás. Sólo tengo un objetivo y es que Harry salga con vida de esto a toda costa.

– ¿Potter?- Draco se rió a carcajadas– ¿Todo esto ha sido por el inútil de Potter? ¿El qué te dejó? ¿Realmente crees que ese el cara-rajada tiene oportunidad ante el Señor Oscuro?

Fue Ginny quién sonrió esta vez.

– Gracias a mí Harry tiene más oportunidades de ganar, Voldemort está tan débil por atreverse a fornicar conmigo que no sobrevivirá.

La ira de Draco era palpable, sus ojos enrojecieron al escuchar la última frase

– Eres una zorra, una puta patética- iba a lanzar de nuevo la maldición cuando se dio cuenta de algo – Entonces lo de tu habitación…

– Fue mentira- le interrumpió Ginny- tú decidiste creer que así era y yo sólo me aproveché de ello. Ingenuo, el hechizo no estaba en mi habitación, estaba en mí.

– El frío…- susurró el rubio

– Era el detonador- dijo ella sonriendo- magia antigua, al menos en eso los estúpidos del Ministerio sabían lo que estaban haciendo

– ¿No se suponía que trabajabas para la orden?- dijo Draco por primera vez sorprendido, ella soltó una carcajada

– ¿Para ellos?- volvió a reírse- son tan incompetentes, no han podido provocar una sola baja a Voldemort desde que Dumbledore murió… basta que una pieza del dominó caiga para que todas las demás lo hagan.

– Estás mintiendo de nuevo- dijo Draco con expresión seria, sus nudillos estaban blancos, el puño se cernía fuertemente en su varita

– Puede que sí… puede que no, lo que te puedo asegurar es que tú sólo fuiste una ficha de ajedrez para mí- la pelirroja sonrió altaneramente- un simple peón

– ¿Por qué no morí entonces?

– ¿Acaso no es obvio?- se burló ella- tú me diste la oportunidad para salir, fuiste tan manejable desde el principio, se notaba tu miedo

Draco lanzó un hechizo, pero esta vez la pelirroja estaba lista convocó un _Protego_ y apuntó con su varita. Ginny lo miraba tratando de controlarse y contener el llanto, tantas verdades a medias. "Sin misericordia, mató a tu madre y a tu hermano, sin una gota de clemencia… aunque sea Draco"

–Sólo uno de los dos quedará vivo esta noche- dijo él con una voz fría que ella nunca había escuchado, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la chica ¿Qué había sido eso? La personalidad de Draco no era así…

– Y no serás tú- siseó la pelirroja

ٍ _Ei, Gro__β__mutter, was hast du für groβen Ohren!_ً _, rief Rotkäppchen._

"¡Oye, Abuelita, por qué tienes las orejas tan grandes!", gritó Caperucita.

o0o0o0o

N/A: El sig. capi se llama: La Batalla… q mala soy

**ginna:** Muchas Gracias, te deje lo de las imágenes mejor explicado en el capi anterior, espero que puedas encontrarlas

**Moniky**: WOWWWWW UNA REVIEW TUYA!!!!! HERMANITAAA, bueno espero que te mejores!!!! y que te guste este capi bexotes

**Regaene**: Holaaa, jaja al final no hubo chico alguno XD, TQM grax por la review

**R&R**


	8. Batalla

**Muchas, muchas excusas pueden decirse, sólo diré q tenías más tiempo en Alemania q ahora.**

**Y bueno querían respuestas, en este cap. hay muchas pero muchas… tal vez no sea un buen capi, pero hay mucha información **

**Y ya espero las reclamaciones y gritos por la tardanza.**

**Tsiu y Regaene: Ya está aunq tsu no puede leerlo hasta q diga lo q no nos quería decir hoy XDD**

Sexta Parte

La Batalla

„_Damit ich dich besser hören kann_."

"Con ellos puedo oírte mejor."

– _Vuélvelo a contar- pidió Ginny._

_Draco se quedó en silencio por unos minutos, no entendía la obsesión de la pelirroja por los cuentos muggles, sobretodo en las noches cuando ya no prestaba atención y se quedaba dormida antes del final._

– _Pareces niña pequeña- dijo él – ¿Qué tienen de interesante esos cuentos?_

– _Siempre quise ser una princesa- susurró la pelirroja ya entre sueños_

– _¿Por qué?_

– _Por qué siempre obtienen lo que quieren_

El dolor se extendía en su cuerpo mientras eludía los hechizos y las maldiciones, por un instante pensó en darse por vencida, las burlas de Draco la hacían sentirse indefensa. Nunca se imaginó que sería tan doloroso soportar el peso de su propio orgullo. Y no pudo contenerse, _tenía_ que saber, sintió las palabras deslizarse por su boca hasta llegar a oídos de Draco.

– ¿Cuál fue tu razón?- dijo con la respiración fatigada

Draco seguía sonriendo, era su turno de hablar.

– Dinero

Algo en Ginny se rompió… las palabras de Snape resonaron de nuevo en su cabeza, como lo habían estado haciendo desde que llegaron a sus oídos, sólo que esta vez con la crudeza de ser ciertas "_¿Acaso no sabías que la condición para que Draco heredará la fortuna de sus padres era casándose?"_

– Quería la Mansión, quería el poder y tú fuiste perfecta para ello, sólo tenía que escucharte y confiarías en mí

Una maldición rozó el oído del rubio; él parecía disfrutarlo, con su sonrisa perversa y aquéllos ojos inyectados de sangre… que no son suyos, pensó Ginny

Si no te das cuenta de la verdad,

de la trampa puesta sin piedad,

la abuelita y tú morirán.

Voldemort se relamía los labios, sentado en su sillón preferido cerca de la chimenea, en su mano derecha, una copa de vino colgaba peligrosamente amenazando con manchar la pulcra alfombra.

No volteó cuando la puerta se abrió ni al escuchar el sonido ahogado de unos pasos firmes que se acercaron a él.

– Severus- dijo en voz baja y recargándose en el respaldo de la butaca

– Sí, mi señor- respondió el aludido observando la débil sombra que proyectaba la figura frente a él

– Ya sabes a donde ir, quiero que me traigas los cadáveres

El rostro de Snape no se inmutó, las órdenes eran totalmente claras.

„_Ei, Groβmutter, was hast du für groβe Augen!"_

"¡Oye, Abuelita qué ojos tan grandes tienes!"

Ginny tuvo que hacer un movimiento rápido para no caerse e invocar un hechizo protector al mismo tiempo. Los segundos pasaban lentamente y cada vez que lo miraba no dejaba de recriminarse el haber sido tan débil.

El haberse sentido protegida entre sus sábanas, de haber observado sus ojos de mercurio líquido todas las noches y haberse visto reflejada en ellos.

El haber cambiado los tiernos ojos esmeralda, por esas frías dagas que al mirarla, la fragmentaban en pequeños pedazos que con descaro aquél pisoteaba.

El no haber entendido que había sido una trampa, desde el principio, desde aquélla vez primera que la miró en la oscura y triste estancia… con esos ojos grises que la dominaban.

Esos ojos grises que ahora estaban inyectados de rabia.

– Dime Ginevra ¿Qué sentiste al entregarme al señor oscuro?- siseó él con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios y Ginny sintió el peso de su propia mentira, pero no se rendiría… le devolvería el dolor que causaba.

„_Damit ich dich besser sehen kann."_

"Con ellos puedo verte mejor"

– Como si bailara entre las nubes – dijo ella con las manos temblorosas

– Mientes- escupió el rubio – eres una mentirosa

El viento movió sus capas, por un momento el rubio se sintió mareado "_Draco…"_, retumbó la voz en su cabeza, pero la marca ardió y en un instante se había olvidado de ello, volvió a concentrarse en la pelirroja.

– Vamos a jugar Ginevra…siempre te han gustado los juegos-el rubio volvió a emplear ese tono demencial, se acercó con pasos lentos y acechadores, el que la pelirroja pareciera querer huir le incitó más, apunto con la varita y aunque ella quiso defenderse lo hizo demasiado tarde, él ya la tenía tumbada en el suelo.

El dolor… de oír su voz,

de sentir su mirada,

de aspirar su aroma…

te quedarías con él,

aunque te matara.

Mientras recorría sus labios carmesí con la yema de los dedos, ásperamente, sentirlo a horcadas sobre ella, aplastándola tan fuerte que le quitaba el aire…_ recordaba_, y es que nada había sido gratis, el renunciar a la cruel misión del ministerio para después encontrarse sin saber por qué enredada en la piel blanca del rubio e inconscientemente, en lugar de sacrificar su cuerpo para salvar a todos… lo sacrificaba para salvarlo a él. Y mientras la sangre fluía por las heridas que la varita de Draco le causaba… _descubría_ que lo peor de todo, es que lo haría una y otra vez.

„_Ei, Groβmutter, was hast du für groβe Hände!"_

"¡Oye, Abuelita qué manos tan grandes tienes!"

– Te mataré- susurró el rubio en su oído. Ginny trataba en vano de soltarse, sus energías disminuían a cada segundo – pero no antes de que veas como destrozo y desgarro a cada uno de los sucios y traidores Weasley

Ella soltó una carcajada

– Eso no te salvará, tarde o temprano tú también morirás… como el triste y patético cobarde que eres

La azotó con todas sus fuerzas contra el suelo, haciéndola escupir sangre, la pelirroja soltó un gemido de dolor y contra su voluntad un sollozo abatido. El olor de la pelirroja penetró en sus fosas nasales, se sintió mareado de nuevo, por un momento su visión se nubló y sintió una arcada de dolor tan intensa que él también quiso escupir sangre.

„_Damit ich dich besser packen kann."_

"Con ellos puedo abrazarte mejor"

Ginny, aún trataba de zafarse, aprovechó el momento de turbación del rubio para empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas hasta tirarlo, se levantó y recuperó su varita que yacía en el suelo, pero cuando se volteó, Draco ya le estaba apuntando con la varita.

– Te estás distrayendo Malfoy- siseó ella – mira que dejarme escapar así…

– Entonces no sería divertido- respondió el ojigris, ambos apuntaban directamente al pecho del otro pero ninguno de los dos se movía de su posición

– ¿Divertido?- se burló la pelirroja alzando una ceja – lo cierto es que no te atreves a matarme

Draco se empezó a reír cínicamente

– ¿De verdad creíste que tú valías algo para mí?

– ¿Tienes miedo de aceptar que no podías dormir un minuto sin tocarme?

_Por la manera en que la tocaba, la recorría, la manera en que aprisionaba su cintura, reclamándola…_

„_Ei, Groβmutter, was hast du für schrecklich groβes Maul!"_

"¡Oye, Abuelita qué horrible boca tienes!"

– No eres nada, nunca fuiste algo Ginevra- siseaba el rubio y ella pensaba con repulsión ese nombre que usaba para nombrarla.

Por qué sólo Voldemort la llamaba así con un toque de sensualidad que solía hechizarla y Draco siempre susurraba en voz baja un "Ginny" frío y seco que calaba en su piel.

– Iba a entregarte- dijo Draco disfrutando la expresión de la pelirroja – Después de esta noche, fue la misión que el señor oscuro asignó para mí ¿realmente pensaste qué yo pasaba el tiempo contigo por qué quería? sólo estaba cumpliendo órdenes y… después fuiste útil para mis planes

Ginny se quedó de piedra, aquella escena que siempre tenía presente en su mente, se hizo más clara y nítida que antes

_Ginny ahora estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de Tom, quien alargó una mano y acarició el rostro de la pelirroja._

–_Bienvenida a mi lado de nuevo_

– _Estoy a tus órdenes- dijo ella con una voz dulce e infantil_

– _Por supuesto que lo estás- dijo Voldemort sonriendo vilmente – y siempre lo estarás _

– _Tom, sólo dime lo que quieres que haga- Ginny se arrodilló y recargó su cabeza en las piernas de él, Voldemort aún con su sonrisa perversa le acariciaba el cabello_

– _Tengo una misión especial para ti…_

_Ella le miró a los ojos, ni siquiera se ofuscó_

– _Vigilarás a Draco Malfoy- siseó la serpiente, las pupilas de la pelirroja se dilataron – y cuando esté más vulnerable a tu lado… descubre que me está traicionando._

„Damit ich dich besser fressen kann!" rief der Wolf und fraβ das Rotkäppchen. Dann legte er sich wieder ins Bett und schlief ein.

"¡Con ellos puedo comerte mejor!" rugió el lobo y se tragó a Caperucita. Después se acostó en la cama de nuevo y se quedó dormido.

Ginny soltó la varita sin darse cuenta, Voldemort les había dado la misma orden a los dos… sólo había sido un juego, ellos eran sus marionetas, desde el principio quería que esto pasara… que se matarán entre ellos para divertirlo. Pero Draco cambió de planes, el cuerpo de la chica empezó a temblar, el rubio quería la herencia de sus padres y ella encajaba perfectamente… la boda había sido un acto de circo más para Voldemort.

Draco miraba la reacción de la pelirroja, de pronto frunció el ceño, el mareo se volvió constante y sentía una horrible presión en el pecho diciéndole que algo no encajaba ¿esa sensación era acaso su propia voz?

Ginny no comprendía del todo aún… ¿Todo lo que conocía del rubio había sido un acto? Draco mirándola, Draco matando mortífagos, ese asco que Draco siempre mostraba al salir de la habitación del Lord pero que sólo ella reconocía, el deseo de salir, las ganas de llorar…

Ginny sintió el anillo de bodas quemando su piel, miró directamente sus ojos grises antes iracundos ahora confusos, en un instante pudo ver una cabellera negra, una cicatriz y miradas conocidas, el rubio aún le apuntaba con la varita. La trampa de Voldemort había dado resultado, ambos morirían ahí… la trampa, la trampa, la trampa.

Entonces Ginny comprendió y gritó con todo el aire que le quedaba

– ES UN IMPERIUS- pero era demasiado tarde, un sectumsempra cruzó los aires

Y cuando el cazador llegue

sólo estragos encontrará

y lobo sonreirá

_Draco atravesó la estancia, elegante, fría, le recordaba a su casa. Los exquisitos muebles de madera inundados de ese olor a roble viejo. Sus pisadas eran amortiguadas por la fina alfombra, avanzó ágilmente hasta llegar a la puerta._

– _¡Draco, vete!- oyó decir a la desgarrada voz de su madre, pero no pudo dominarse, abrió la puerta y allí estaba ella en el suelo, junto a lo que parecían se los restos de su padre, eran una mezcla de sangre, carne y huesos esparcidos por doquier. _

– _Esto es lo que le pasa a los que no obedecen mis órdenes Draco- dijo una voz fría y llena de gozo frente a él. _

_Draco quería irse, salir corriendo, dar la vuelta y no regresar nunca, quería irse lo más lejos de ahí…pero ahí estaba su madre, repitiendo una otra vez su nombre con aquella voz cálida que usaba para arrullarlo en las noches y decidió quedarse, no irse hasta no ver al ser que tenía frente a él suplicar de rodillas como lo hacía ahora su madre._

0o0o0o0o0o

**N/A: uuuy como q sí se me pego eso de dejarlo en suspenso… es culpa de Akiko… ella siempre los deja así XD lo q me pasa por leer todos sus ff's**

**ginna:** Mmm pues dejaré la url de las imágenes en mi perfil okas. Muchas gracias

**Xharly:** Lo que te puedo decir es que aquí te enterarás de muchas cosas, ni Draco es como parece ni Ginny tampoco, xitos

**Tsiu**: yaaaa aki staaaa no me regañes y haz tu ensayo de física

**Regaene:** Ya sta, ya sta spero q no te hayan regañado hoy por llegar tarde… fue culpa de tsu XDDD no s cierto


	9. Cazador

**No importa que no haya reviews, yo sigo actualiando. Sólo falta un capítulo más.**

**Dedicado a Antea, Tsiu, Javiera, brinitonks y Regaene.**

**Séptima Parte**

El Cazador

_Bald kam ein Jäger am Haus vorbei und h__örte, wie der Wolf laut schnarte._

Pronto un cazador pasó cerca de la casa y oyó, como el lobo roncaba.

Harry irrumpió en las oficinas de la nueva _división especial _del ministerio, Ron y Hermione iban tras él; los hombres de capa negra al verlo entrar, manifestaron un silencioso júbilo, pero al notar la seriedad de aquellos rostros supieron que la presencia del _elegido_ no presagiaba nada bueno.

El moreno habló con una voz ronca y profunda.

– ¿Dónde está Ginny Weasley?- dijo yendo directamente al grano. No hubo respuesta, el profundo mutismo en el que se hundió la estancia sacó al pelirrojo de sus casillas.

– ¿Qué acaso no oyeron¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI HERMANA?- gritó Ron respirando furiosamente, completamente rojo y apretando la varita dejando sin color sus nudillos; Hermione lo tomó del brazo para tranquilizarlo. Apenas una ola de exclamaciones aisladas cruzó las paredes, Harry tomó su varita y apuntó a un hombre de aspecto huraño frente a él

– Lo preguntaré por última vez ¿Dónde está?

Acto seguido la Orden del Fénix entró con las varitas en alto.

– Es demasiado tarde- dijo uno de los funcionarios temblando, sus colegas lo miraron con reproche tratando de hacerlo callar, pero el hombre, que era delgado y no muy alto, siguió hablando – deberías estar agradecido… si ella hace bien su trabajo tú ganarás ante el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

– ¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Harry con voz queda, un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo al recordar el relato de Ron sobre Ginny y Malfoy

– Ella trabaja… desde dentro

Y las piezas del rompecabezas encajaron.

_Er dachte: Du muβt doch sehen, ob die alte Frau nicht krank ist._

Pensó: Debes ir a ver, si la anciana no está enferma.

La Orden se movilizaba, desde la visita al ministerio se intensificó la planeación de la toma a la Mansión Riddle, pero desde un principio no había sido fácil, habían tenido que sacrificar a uno de los suyos para averiguar las protecciones utilizadas y no eran nada alentadoras, la densa magia negra que circundaba los terrenos, los mortífagos cuidando las entradas, el apabullante número de criaturas oscuras en aquél laberinto, aún así no iban a desistir hasta sacar a Ginny de ahí.

Hermione se quitó el abrigo al entrar al departamento.

– Lo encontré – dijo cansada a un Harry estudiando pergaminos en la mesa

– ¿El último?- preguntó él con las cejas alzadas

– Penúltimo, recuerda que aún nos falta Nagini – dijo Ron incorporándose a la conversación

– ¿Y dónde está?- preguntó Harry con nerviosismo ante la respuesta

– Hogwarts- dijo ella prácticamente desplomándose en la silla

– Bien, iremos mañana en la mañana a terminar con eso- dijo Harry levantándose, la castaña dio un vistazo a los pergaminos… eran planos

– ¿Cuándo será el ataque?

– Pasado mañana

Nunca te imaginaste

el daño que causarías

a todo aquél que involucraste

Harry observaba la neblina en todo el pueblo, no parecía haber una sola alma, empezaba la primavera y en ese lugar el frío entumecía sus dedos, la poca luz que dejaba el atardecer tampoco ayudaba; pensaba en el hechizo de Ginny, sin él la pelirroja no hubiera aguantado todo aquello, ella odiaba el frío. Hermione caminaba a su lado sacando un fino vapor por los labios, Ron iba un poco más atrás siguiéndoles el paso.

Al llegar a cierto punto el moreno pudo sentir la magia oscura, era demasiado densa que casi podía tocarla con las manos, pero no dio un paso más, la castaña se detuvo abruptamente sin entender y cruzó miradas con el pelirrojo. Harry posaba la vista en algo que parecía ser una mariposa negra solitaria, al notarla Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y susurró

– Cuidado, son Comgris… sus espías

El elegido no se movió y lo que parecía una mariposa se fue deformando volviéndose un duende diminuto, el chico extendió la mano y el duende aterrizó en la palma, pero sólo duró unos segundos porque se incendio y transformó en un pergamino doblado.

– Un hechizo- dijo Ron

Harry lo desdobló e inmediatamente frunció el ceño, cartas como esa habían estado llegando a la Orden desde hacía meses, gracias a ellas pudieron obtener la información suficiente para realizar el ataque, sólo él las recibía y sólo él podía leerlas, era el único que podía descifrar la caligrafía… ya había tenido todo un año de práctica con un viejo libro de pociones.

– ¿Qué dice esta vez?- preguntó el pelirrojo sudando

– Ella no está aquí- respondió su amigo

Pareciera que la abuelita

nunca pudo gritar,

pero tú sabes que

buscaba con ansia escapar.

Ginny no supo cuando cayó de rodillas, tal vez al mismo tiempo que la varita de Draco caía y su sangre empezó a correr por todas partes, las viejas heridas que Harry le había provocado tiempo atrás con el mismo hechizo reabrieron, dejando el paso libre al fluido vital. La pelirroja volteó hacia ellos y sus ojos se fijaron en la persona que había lanzado el hechizo, casi rió a carcajadas: había sido Ron.

El pelirrojo sostenía con fuerza la varita, pero inmediatamente que había pronunciado el hechizo su atención se desvió en la marca tenebrosa que flotaba encima de la casa, su cara se había puesto pálida como la cera y echó a correr hacia la madriguera, lo siguió Hermione gritando que se detuviera y se calmara.

Harry corrió hacia la pelirroja, en el momento que cayó al suelo la sostuvo y el ruego de la pelirroja le hizo voltear hacia el rubio

– Detenlo- suplicó ella – HAZ QUE SE DETENGA

Pero Harry no movió un dedo, Draco seguía desangrándose en el piso

– No sé como hacerlo, es magia oscura muy fuerte

Ginny no quería escuchar, trató de levantarse y un fuerte dolor recorrió su cuerpo, Harry la sostuvo para que no se cayera, nuevamente el moreno tuvo que fijar su atención en el rubio al grito de la pelirroja

– ALÉJATE DE ÉL- gritó con furia hacia un Severus Snape que estaba de pie junto al rubio

Y aunque yaces

dentro del estómago

del lobo… la abuelita

sigue siendo tu prioridad

Harry había levantado la varita y apuntaba fijamente; trató de pensar por un momento, aún seguía sin entender los movimientos de Snape, pero hasta ese momento la información que les había proporcionado era cierta y había sido muy útil

– Harry- lo llamó Ginny aferrándose a su túnica- no dejes que se lo lleve, se lo entregará a Voldemort… he visto lo que hace con los cadáveres

– No gastes magia inútilmente- siseó Snape, en un movimiento demasiado rápido que el moreno no pudo evitar tomó a Draco y desapareció con él

Ginny dejo escapar la carcajada histérica que tenía atorada en la garganta desde hacía un rato. Harry trató de tranquilizarla

– No podrá llevárselo a Voldemort; la Orden y el ministerio están atacando la Mansión en este momento, sería muy arriesgado

– ¿De qué hablas?- dijo ella con voz temblorosa

– Lo sabemos todo… la misión, el hechizo, tu- Harry titubeó – tu _trabajo_

– Todo- repitió Ginny y sintió un espasmo de dolor interno como si se incendiara por dentro, pero se mantuvo conciente a pesar del trabajo que le costaba respirar, y súbitamente sintió algo que no había sentido desde su visita al ministerio: frío, el frío le calaba hasta los huesos

–Sí- afirmó él deteniéndola con firmeza

–Tienes que ir con Voldemort, Harry- dijo Ginny casi al borde de perder el conocimiento

– No te voy a dejar aquí- dijo el moreno tratando de levantarla, pero Ginny apartó su abrazo

– Debes ir, el hechizo sólo funciona mientras yo este viva- dijo la pelirroja cayendo de nuevo

– No puedo…

–VETE- ordenó ella, Harry titubeó, se quedó ahí unos segundos mirándola fijamente y luego desapareció.

Y quisieras morir,

aunque todo dependa de ti

Ginny sintió desfallecer, trató de arrastrarse hacia el sitio donde había estado Draco segundos antes, pero estaba demasiado cansada, se quedó a mitad del camino yaciendo con los ojos cerrados, no podía llorar, el nudo en su garganta no la dejaba respirar… sólo esperaba que Harry llegara a tiempo; pasaron unos segundos y por unos momentos cerrando los ojos, se _imaginó…_

… _en uno de esos trágicos finales…_

Ginny lo acomodó en su pecho, la sangre no se detenía, seguía fluyendo llevándose la vida del rubio, de su rubio de ojos grises

–Draco, vas a estar bien

–…que bueno que llegué a tiempo…- dijo él con sangre en la boca

–Draco, no…- dijo Ginny con un hilo de voz

–Cumplí mi promesa…- los ojos grises se pusieron vidriosos

…_donde el príncipe da su vida por salvar a la princesa…_

–Sólo quiero…-dijo Ginny y lo abrazó más fuerte

–Juntos hasta el final…Te amo-los parpados se cerraron

–Por favor no- suplico ella dejando escapar las lágrimas

–Te amo- susurró el rubio

– Perdóname Draco- dijo él apretándola contra sí

– Te amo-dijo con su último aliento y su corazón dejó de latir

…_en un cuento de hadas._

Pero la realidad era que seguía ahí, sintiendo el frío de la noche por primera vez desde hacía meses, yaciendo en el suelo, sola y sin rescate.

–Draco, la verdad es que a Caperucita se la come el lobo - dijo Ginny con la voz entrecortada –y no hay nadie quien la salve…

_Er fand den Wolf im Bett und wollte ihn erschieβen._

El cazador encontró al lobo en la cama y lo quería matar a tiros.

Harry avanzó haciendo caso omiso de las víctimas y los cadáveres por doquier. Extrañamente nadie se le interpuso, cruzó los terrenos rápidamente y atravesó la Mansión, no pensaba desperdiciar el tiempo de Ginny.

Sin mucha dificultad encontró la habitación principal y a Voldemort. El Señor Oscuro seguía sentado en aquel sofá, ni siquiera parecía preocupado de la batalla que ocurría afuera, recargado en la poltrona estaba de espaldas hacia Harry. El chico apuntó con su varita de nuevo esa noche, tenía las intenciones de lanzar un _Avada_…

– ¿No vas a disparar?- sonó la voz ronca de lo que difícilmente se podría llamar hombre

– Levántate- ordenó Harry

– Paciencia Harry, yo te he estado esperando todos estos meses… es hora de que tú esperes un poco

– ¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Harry bajando la varita levemente. Voldemort rió cínicamente y se levantó

– Oh vamos Harry- dijo con voz falsamente dulzona, jugaba con su varita – ¿No lo adivinas?

– No podías acercarte a mí… así que hiciste todo lo posible para que yo viniera a ti- dijo Harry prácticamente leyéndole la mente

Voldemort simuló un aplauso

– Deberías agradecerle a Draco

– ¿Malfoy?- Harry frunció el ceño

– ¿Quién crees que te ha estado pasando información haciéndose pasar por Severus?- siseó

– Sin darse cuenta te condujo hasta tu tumba- dijo el Lord saboreando las palabras – pero la traición le costó la vida

_Aber da fiel ihm die Groβmutter ein,_

Entonces escuchó a la abuelita

Harry lo miraba con asombro, había sido Malfoy, la confusión se apoderó de él. Dejó a Snape llevarse al rubio, cuando había sido gracias a él que pudieron entrar¿Acaso Ginny ya lo sabía¿Era por eso que se notaba tan preocupada por él? Un movimiento los distrajó, Nagini la serpiente de Voldemort, se arrastraba alrededor de su amo. Harry se movió lo más rápido posible, un rayo de luz verde dio con el reptil y lo hizo retorcerse, Voldemort se encolerizó y lanzo varios cruciatus hacia Harry; el moreno esquivo el ataque del Lord con eficacia.

Siguieron un rato en aquel juego entre maldiciones. Harry tenía una cosa clara: Voldemort no sabía acerca de la posición de Ginny en sus filas

– ¿Dónde está Ginny?- preguntó el con nerviosismo, tal vez había sido muy abrupto. Voldemort soltó una carcajada

– Ginevra debe estar muerta, nuevamente dale las gracias a Draco

– ¿Por qué?- el corazón de Harry bombeó a toda prisa

– Ginevra hizo bien su trabajo, prácticamente lo entregó en bandeja de plata, pero cometió el error de casarse con él

Harry sintió la boca seca

– ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

– Todo mí querido Harry, _absolutamente todo_

– Verás, después de matarte esta noche, necesitaré una casa más _agradable_ –lo miró con ironía, Harry comprendió al instante, que mejor que la casa de una familia de sangre pura para su nueva base –y Malfoy's Mannors es precisamente mi objetivo… sólo que hay un problema, las protecciones son antiguas y poderosas… de sangre, sólo los admitidos por el heredero pueden cruzar el umbral, pero si él heredero muere…

– Tienes el paso libre… si Malfoy muere, Ginny hereda todo… así que tenías que deshacerte de ella

– Es una lástima- Voldemort sonrió con crueldad – gemía de una manera invaluable.

Otro rayo de luz verde cruzó la habitación mas no logró dar con su objetivo

El lobo se regodeó

al haber embaucado

a la niña hacia el camino largo

Harry pensaba en la soberbia de su oponente y como caía por ella. Voldemort siempre había pensado que el que se acostara con los mortífagos sólo era un plan de Ginny para engatusar a Draco…

En cuanto Draco y Ginny muriesen, Voldemort podía cruzar las protecciones mágicas de Malfoy Mannor's e instalar su escondite ahí… donde nadie que no tuviera la autorización del dueño podía entrar.

Pero estaba tan concentrado en su plan que no vio el arma de doble filo que era Ginny Weasley. Se tragó todo el vino sin chistar, el burlado había sido él.

Harry lo miró con tranquilidad

–Tus ataques son menos certeros que la última vez- dijo el moreno con arrogancia

– No me retes, querido Harry, sólo me divierto contigo un rato

– No lo creo- se burló –Esta vez no podrás salvarte

_und er nahm eine Schere und schnitt dem Wolf den Bauch auf._

y tomó unas tijeras y le cortó el estómago por la mitad al lobo.

Harry vomitó sangre, tenía heridas por todo su cuerpo, a pesar de la eficacia del hechizo había sido difícil, la magia de Voldemort había disminuido considerablemente al igual que su fuerza mas tenía un nivel más alto que el del chico.

La sangre de Voldemort manchaba la fina alfombra, ni siquiera podía hacer magia ya, pero había escapado. La magia negra disminuía poco a poco haciendo menos turbio el ambiente, pero algo seguía presionando su pecho.

No podía deshacerse de la sensación de haber perdido.

_Gleich sprang das Rotkäppchen heraus, _

De inmediato saltó Caperucita hacia fuera

Harry recorrió los pasillos de la Mansión, alerta y vigilante, aún había mortífagos por ahí. Un olor extenuante a flores silvestres llamó su atención, dio la vuelta en una esquina y se encontró con la puerta abierta de un cuarto pequeño y triste, a pesar del olor embriagante que llenaba sus fosas nasales había algo en el ambiente que era perturbador. Sus ojos verde esmeralda se posaron en aquella cama individual. Esa era la habitación de la pelirroja y el siniestro olor cual flor carnívora no era otra cosa que su magia, toda su magia impregnada en las paredes, las sábanas, las sillas…Harry supo en ese instante que esa marca nunca se borraría de ese lugar, así fuera destruido y olvidado, pero ya no importaba…ahora Ginny estaba _libre_.

_und auch die Gro__β__mutter lebte._

y también la abuelita vivió.

Snape le hizo beber una poción de aspecto verdoso, el rubio prácticamente la devolvió toda, respiraba lentamente y sudaba. El hombre se puso de pie y revisó la marca, sonrió de manera presuntuosa. Ahora era su turno.

Pequeña la versión fue errónea,

creíste las letras que no eran ciertas.

Las verdaderas,

en sangre y en francés

escritas están.

0o0o0o0

**N/A: Creo que uno de mis capítulos favoritos XD¡cómo me divertí escribiéndolo! Lo del vino para Voldy y la última frase: sabrán que significa si leen las diferentes versiones del cuento de Caperucita. Jajaja me encanta la perversa alegoría de Draco y la abuelita XD. Lamento el protagonismo de Harry en este capi, pero era su parte, tanto el título como el cuento me obligaron. Y…¿Apoco no quieren golpear a Ron?**

**Falta un párrafo del cuento y un solo capi.**

**Reviews!!! **

**Sólo den click a ese botoncito de abajo, ese que dice Go y listo!**


	10. Finale

**Final mal influenciado por Fausto de Goethe.**

**Estuve pensando en el origen de este ff. Todo empezó a girar con dos escenas, las dos imaginadas aparte, la primera es la última escena de el capítulo Encuentro y la segunda es el sueño de Ginny cuando Draco muere en sus brazos, en la idea original era Ginny la que moría en brazos de Draco y no era un sueño, el problema era conectar esas dos escenas ¿por qué Ginny y Draco pelearían y cómo estaría conectado eso a la muerte de uno de los dos? Y estaba dándole vueltas cuando llegó el concurso de Alemán y a mis manos cayeron los cuentos de los hermanos Grimm y leí Caperucita… las respuestas fueron inmediatas, todo tomó forma y la trama fue tan fácil de imaginar. Así que una cosa buena salió de ir a esas horribles clases con la bigotes hija de… como dice Tsiu siempre hay una razón y es escalofriante pensar que le deben agradecer a esa persona tan insufrible por ser exactamente cómo es para que yo la retara con el concurso, demostrarle que estaba equivocada y que yo ganaría, sin eso Caperucita no sería lo que es ahora. **

Disclaimer: Rotkäppchen von Jakob und Wilhem Grimm. Caperucita Roja versión de los Hermanos Grimm.

Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, fanfic escrito sin fines de lucro.

**Octava Parte**

Finale

Era una noche templada en Malfoy Mannor's, ambos se encontraban en la inmensa cama de la habitación principal. Draco no dormía. La miraba con la poca luz que se filtraba por el gran ventanal, sentado sin respaldarse en la cama, era una de esas veces que a Ginny intimidaba, diciendo tanto y a la vez sin decir nada. Decidió que si él no dormía, no la dejaría dormir con su vista sobre ella. Se levantó un poco y lo besó, él no la rechazó, tomó su camisón jalándolo para acercarla más a él, pero no intensificó el beso. Sus manos la acariciaron entera, apropiándose de cada centímetro de su piel, sin embargo no hubo nada más. Ella se quedó dormida en su pecho y él la mantenía pegada a su cuerpo.

– Ahora ninguno de los dos podremos escapar – susurró el rubio en su oído

El lobo siempre pensó

que controlaba la situación

Snape se apareció en los límites de la Mansión, la disminución de la magia oscura no le gustó en absoluto. Caminó con paso seguro aún en los alrededores, observaba y analizaba la situación, las criaturas parecían haberse salido de control, atacaban a aurores y mortífagos por igual. Eso no le gustó.

Y lo vio… ahí, arrastrándose para huir. El poderoso mago que fue alguna vez, el grandioso poder que le ponía la carne de gallina a todo el mundo, reducido a _eso_. Se acercó con paso lento, la nariz se le frunció instantáneamente al percibir el repugnante hedor…

Pero caperucita tenía un arma secreta,

esa que a la que el lobo no puso atención

cuando se tragó a caperucita entera.

Lord Voldemort sintió la sobria mirada sobre él, enfocó con pesadumbre la suya, pudo distinguir las ropas de mortífago y una pose muy conocida.

– _Severus_…- dijo gimoteando, suplicando sutilmente para horror del mortífago. La resolución del hombre fue inmediata, él sólo respetaba el poder, aquella sensación que recorría cada fibra y lo llenaba de adrenalina; ahora ya no habría más, no de aquél al que le había jurado lealtad. Y todo por la necedad de poseer a una niña tonta y presumírsela a Potter. Snape dirigió una mirada más hacia los alrededores pensando que Potter seguramente aún estaría tras el rastro de Voldemort.

– _Severus_ - pronunció de nuevo con una lánguida voz. El aludido sólo le dirigió una última y cruel mirada de desprecio, ni siquiera valía la pena para matarlo él mismo, se dio media vuelta y se desvaneció en el aire.

Y el cazador cobrará tu venganza

con sonrisa triunfante.

Voldemort no fue capaz de escapar, el moreno de ojos esmeralda lo encontró en el suelo hecho un ovillo cual niño pequeño cuando tiene frío. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír estaba desgastado, bastante, al fin la guerra había acabado; sin la ayuda de Ginny no lo habría logrado.

– ¿Quieres saber un secreto _Tommy_? - siseó el moreno. Sólo se sentía capaz de arrojar veneno, desgarrarlo con sus palabras, presionando la herida -tal vez su propia herida- que le había provocado el arrebato de Ginny. Voldemort escupió sangre como respuesta.

– ¿Quieres saber por qué has perdido tu magia y te arrastras como inmundo reptil? -preguntó Harry con deleite mientras acercaba sus labios a su oído – ¿Quieres saber por qué despides ese horrible olor putrefacto? ¿Por qué tus mejores mortífagos están muertos?

Voldemort trató de levantarse y Harry lo mantuvo en el suelo con la varita, con gozo pronunció la respuesta

– Fue Ginny

Después fue un _crucio_ tras otro, todos llenos de odio y al ser pronunciados se notaba un brillo demencial en los ojos, sin contemplación, sin piedad. Harry siguió lanzando maldiciones hasta que el cuerpo - o lo que quedaba- no tuvo señales de vida.

_Sie füllten den Bauch des Wolfs mit gro__βen Steinen._

Caperucita llenó el estómago del lobo con rocas grandes.

Harry cruzó a toda velocidad San Mungo, trazó el camino hacia la habitación gritándole a todo el que se pasará por su camino.

Ahí estaba ella, con su cabello largo, antes a lo hombros ahora hasta la cintura, sentada y recargada en la cabecera de la cama, con la bata blanca de algodón.

Parecía que estaba apunto de morir por el rostro de apabullante tristeza, marcas de angustia y dolor que nunca se irían, nunca se borrarían.

Harry se acercó y sonrió

– Hola, al fin has despertado

Ella asintió sin mirar, el ojiverde caminó hasta la cama y se sentó en una silla a su lado

– No sabes cuánto te hemos extrañado

Ella volvió a asentir, se mordió el labio y no pudo contener más la pregunta que se empeñaba en asaltar su boca

– ¿Y Draco?

Harry la observó sorprendido, se guardó los reproches y contestó con paciencia

– No lo sabemos

Ella giró la cabeza con rapidez y respiraba con furia. Harry siguió hablando como si no hubiera notado el movimiento

– Snape no lo llevó a la Mansión esa noche, está en Malfoy Mannor's pero nadie puede entrar

Ginny frunció el ceño y lo miró con expresión interrogante

– Tiene protección mágica, sólo los dueños permiten el paso…

– Protección- repitió ella

– Pensé que lo sabías- dijo Harry sonando más condescendiente – Voldemort quería deshacerse de Malfoy y de ti para obtener esa protección, debo admitir que fue un buen movimiento lo de la boda

Ella apartó la mirada hacia su anillo, que seguía tan brillante como siempre

– Nunca pensé que Malfoy era el que nos pasaba la información, al menos tú sí, tuviste suerte en encontrar un aliado- dijo Harry ingenuamente. A Ginny se le secó la boca y dos lágrimas se le escaparon recorriendo sus mejillas.

– No lo sabía

– ¿Qué?

– No sabía que él les pasaba información- respondió la pelirroja lentamente, no se atrevió a ver la cara de consternación de Harry. A su mente llegaron recuerdos de las noches que Draco llegaba sangrando…

– Entonces ¿Por qué…- preguntó Harry

– No podrías entenderlo

El moreno suspiró, tamborileó los dedos en su pierna

– Ya no importa Ginny, la guerra ha acabado, puedes regresar a casa con…- Harry no pudo terminar la frase pues Ginny había estirado su mano y la extendió frente a él, el anillo Malfoy relucía en su dedo anular.

– Soy una Malfoy, Ginevra Malfoy

– ¡No!- gritó el moreno y se puso de pie – Eres Ginny Molly Weasley y regresarás a la madriguera con tus hermanos, tu padre y…- de nuevo se quedaron palabras al aire

– Mi madre ha muerto y Charlie también, Draco los mató ¿no has notado que los Weasley no se han aparecido por aquí?

Las manos de Harry temblaban

–Ya no soy Ginny – dijo ella con voz entrecortada y por primera vez viéndolo a los ojos

– Claro que sí, eres mi Ginny

Ella negó con la cabeza

– No, la Ginny Weasley que conocías ya no existe y no querrás conocer a la Ginny de ahora, por qué a la Ginny de ahora no le importa lo que Draco haya hecho…

– ¡Basta! ¡No lo digas!

– No voy a regresar- insistió

– ¿Y yo?- preguntó Harry

– Tú elegiste la guerra, yo te di la victoria ¿es que acaso no fue suficiente?

Ginny se aferró a las sábanas con la mirada gacha, el moreno se acercó a la ventana y respiró hondo

– ¿Entonces regresarás con él? – preguntó con un tono de voz extraño

– Dilo- ordenó ella, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que no le había dicho todo

– Era varón- susurró él, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella lo oyera – lo perdiste por lo grave de tu condición al llegar aquí

Y pareciera que es un final feliz

a no ser por tu imperiosa necesidad de sufrir

Ginny caminaba por los pasillos, se había cambiado, traía su vestido negro sin mangas que tan acostumbrada estaba a usar. Iba descalza, el piso frío lastimaba sus pies y la noche posaba su cínica sonrisa sobre ella. Llegó a la calle con el viento golpeándole la piel, con un sutil movimiento desapareció.

Se encontró con el gran portón de la Mansión Malfoy, que prepotente se alzaba sobre ella. Avanzó con pasos lentos y con los nervios más alterados que nunca ¿La dejaría entrar?

En el instante que pensó eso, el roble había chirriado y le dejaba el paso libre. Se dirigió hacia el salón de estar y se quedó pasmada al encontrar a Severus Snape sentado en el sofá.

_Als der Wolf aufwachte, wollte er weglaufen._

Cuando el lobo se despertó quería salir corriendo.

– Es un poco tarde para que esté paseando por ahí, Sra. Malfoy- dijo el mortífago con sorna, estaba leyendo un libro que cerró de golpe cuando la escuchó entrar.

– ¿Cómo…- Ginny se quedó parada en el umbral

– …entré? – dijo él colocando el libro en una mesilla que tenía al lado

– Yo traje al Sr. Malfoy y he estado cuidando de él hasta ahora

– ¿Dónde está Draco?

– Arriba, durmiendo… aunque no creo que dure mucho, gracias a mí siguió viviendo…

– De otra forma no podrías poner un pie aquí- dijo Ginny con rabia – un escondite seguro y lujoso

– Que perspicaz- se burló Snape – obviamente no me opongo a la comodidad

– A la cobardía –siseó la pelirroja acercándose

– ¿Y tú? ¿no te entregaste por el miedo a estar sola?

– No es verdad ¡Tú no sabes nada!

– Manejaste a Draco desde el principio y después tuviste tanto miedo que te metiste con el Señor oscuro llevándolo a la ruina

– ¡LO HICE POR ÉL! ¡Maldita sea, lo hice para salvarlo a él! -gritó Ginny explotando – ¡Fue un intercambio justo, era Draco o yo!

Ginny se arrodilló, ahí estaba ella, llorando cuál niña pequeña y diciéndole todo a Snape por qué su orgullo nunca le dejaría decírselo a Draco.

– Draco quería que yo saliera, si yo salía tenía que darle algo al Lord, Draco quería una boda, si había una boda tenía que darle algo al Lord, Draco quería dejar de ir cada noche a la habitación del Lord, si el dejaba de ir yo tenía que ir en su lugar -Ginny ya no lloraba, se balanceaba en su mismo lugar y Snape la miraba con una ceja levantada.

– Y ahora tendrás que hacer algo si no quieres que yo te mate, como dijiste este es un buen escondite, lujoso y seguro, no tengo intenciones de dejarlo -Snape levantó la varita pero no convocó hechizo alguno, Ginny había desplegado su magia

– ¿Sabías que después de tantos meses aprendí a controlarlo?

La curiosidad pudo más

_Aber die Steine waren so schwer, daβ er gleich tot umfiel._

Pero las rocas estaban tan pesadas, que cayó muerto al punto.

– ¿El qué?- preguntó él

– Un hechizo… capaz de absorber la magia, completamente, y después, lentamente, matar cada célula viva; cual flor carnívora, lo primero es atraerlos…

El mortífago reaccionó muy lento, la pelirroja ya estaba a escasos centímetros de él y ya estaba paralizado

– Y luego la cópula lo desata

Ella estiró su mano y atrapó su cara enterrándole sus uñas

– Tú mentiste, me manipulaste para que le hiciera creer a Draco que lo había traicionado. Y yo caí en la trampa, regresé a la alcoba del Lord… me puso un _imperius_ como parte de su retorcido juego

Él la veía con prepotencia, aún en aquella posición en desventaja tenía aire de superioridad. Ella sonrió sin miedo

– Ahora sólo basta mi odio

Y lo besó, magia negra empezó a recorrer su cuerpo, al igual que en Voldemort su cuerpo empezó a pudrirse, el dolor era indecible, se separó de ella y cayó al suelo. Mas a Ginny no le bastaba, tomó un abrecartas de un escritorio y se lo enterró en el cuello, la sangre brotaba negra y manchaba la alfombra.

– Tú y Voldemort fueron estúpidos, ambos se creían superiores, el creía que yo había regresado por él y tú creíste que seguía siendo una Weasley. Ambos creían que una niña no causaría ningún daño, una simple niña…

Snape murió, ahogado en su propia sangre. Ginny extrajo el abrecartas de plata y lo limpió con su vestido, lo mantuvo entre sus dedos observando los grabados y empezó a llorar, fue hasta entonces que la elfina doméstica se acercó, parecía no estar en absoluto afectada por el cadáver frente a ella.

– ¿Se encuentra bien mi Señora?

Ella asintió, se secó las lágrimas con elegancia

– Antyr, escucha bien lo que te diré: Entierra a este hombre bajo las flores silvestres del jardín izquierdo, procura que sea bajo las más bonitas -sonrió con crueldad- limpia este cuarto hasta eliminar rastro alguno de lo que sucedió y lo más importante, cuando Draco despierte dile exactamente esto "Se hubiera llamado Lynx"

– ¿Mi Señora, acaso no estará cuando el amo despierte?

Ginny no contestó, se levantó y caminó hacia las escaleras que la llevaban a la habitación principal.

_Da freuten sich alle drei._

Entonces se alegraron los tres.

Al llegar, el rubio estaba en cama, la pelirroja pudo notar que tenía fiebre por las gotas de sudor que resbalaban de su pálida piel.

– He regresado- dijo ella, Draco no se movió ni la escuchó – La guerra ha acabado, somos libres

La pelirroja avanzó hacia la cama

– Esto no se suponía que sería así, Harry acabaría con Voldemort y nos casaríamos y tendríamos tres hijos y viviríamos felices para siempre…- la voz se le cortó – en vez de eso tú estás aquí, muriendo

Ginny subió a la cama junto al rubio.

_Der Jäger zog dem Wolf den Pelz ab und ging nach Hause,_

El cazador arrastró al lobo por la piel y se fue a casa,

Todos celebraban, aún a pesar de las pérdidas, se notaba un aire de tranquilidad entre los magos.

En la madriguera había silencio, la cena transcurría como nunca antes en esa casa, la líder de los pelirrojos había fallecido, era imposible no sentir dolor. Harry posó su mano sobre el hombro de Ron, quien volteó a verlo dándole las gracias con sus ojos azules, Hermione abrazaba a Ron y él la sostenía por la cintura.

– Ninguna de las dos volverá ¿verdad?- susurró Fred, todos en la estancia giraron sus cabezas hacia él. Nadie respondió, Harry quiso decir que si al menos se dignaran a visitar a Ginny, tal vez la pelirroja lo pensaría mejor, no lo dijo, guardó sus palabras por la promesa que le había hecho a Ginny en la mañana, aún latente en su pecho, destrozándolo y condenándolo al silencio.

– Empezaremos de nuevo- dijo Arthur Weasley con firmeza – ella volverá, lo hará, somos su familia

_und die Gro__β__mutter a__β__ den Kuchen und trank den Wein._

y la abuelita se comió los pastelillos y se bebió el vino.

Jugó una vez más con el abrecartas entre sus manos.

– Puedo controlar el hechizo Draco, puedo hacerlo- se recostó junto a el- si el odio sirve para destruir... Tú vivirás, lo sé... sólo que siempre hay sacrificios que hacer

Ginny tomó el abrecartas con fuerza y trazó una línea diagonal en ambas muñecas, la sangre comenzó a fluir, ella acercó sus manos a la boca del rubio

– ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? - susurró ella conteniendo las lágrimas una vez más – ¿Por qué no me dijiste tu maldito plan de sacarnos a los dos?

La sangre caía en los labios del rubio y goteaba hacia su garganta

– Tú pensabas que te entregaría a Voldemort y yo pensaba que me entregarías... _si no hubiéramos mentido_- Ginny sonrió- tú eras el que conseguía la información y yo sembraba la muerte, vaya matrimonio

Los minutos pasaron, su vista se nubló y ya no podía moverse

– Tal vez siempre supe que no morirías ante el hechizo, desde aquella vez en que tu mirada cruzó la fría estancia para posarse sobre mí, en ese momento ya no era Weasley, ni tampoco Malfoy... sólo era Ginny, a secas, como solías decirme.

El desenlace siempre es difícil de leer,

por qué ya sea triste o feliz,

es desenlace al fin.

Azarah subió las escaleras, aún era temprano, pero ella quería estar por lista por a tiempo. Primero pasó al cuarto de Lynx, el niño seguía sin vestirse y se divertía con una pequeña escoba de juguete, Azarah sacó su varita y detuvo el juego

– ¡Madre! – exclamó el niño rubio, hizo pucheros

– Debes vestirte- dijo ella tranquilamente

– ¡Pero aún es temprano!

– El aniversario del fin la guerra es muy importante para tu padre ¿quieres decepcionarlo? – preguntó ella desafiante, el niño posó la mirada de sus ojos miel en el suelo

– No- dijo bajito

– Bien, entonces vístete

– Ayúdame- dijo él sonriente con las manos hacia arriba, la rubia suspiró, y le puso sus ropas desde lejos con la varita, añadiendo un hechizo anti-polvo. Resuelta dio media vuelta hacia su habitación

– Hoy es el día de Ginny- dijo el niño inocentemente volviendo a su juego con la escoba, su madre se detuvo con una mano en la puerta

– ¿Qué dijiste?

– Hoy es el día de Ginny, como todos los años- dijo él sin prestarle mucha atención

– ¿Cómo la llamaste?

– Ginny, así le dice papá cuando me cuenta sobre ella

– ¿Tu padre te habla sobre Ginevra?- la voz de Azarah se puso temblorosa, sus nudillos se ponían blancos

– Casi todos los días- entonces el "buscador" imaginario vio la snitch y el niño se puso a correr por todo el cuarto, no notó que su madre estaba molesta hasta que salió azotando la puerta.

¿Cómo luchar contra un recuerdo?

Contra un fantasma

Era demasiado, pensaba, suficiente tenía con que la casa pareciera un altar hacia _ella_ para que ahora se enterara que también a su hijo le hablaba sobre _ella_. Pasó junto al cuadro que generalmente ignoraba, justo frente a las escaleras, un enorme cuadro de _ella_. Ya no intentaba quitarlo, le había quedado claro que ella se iría antes que la pintura.

La presencia de Ginevra siempre estaba en toda la Mansión, burlándose de ella, ni siquiera fuera de la casa, donde los nuevos jardines hechos en honor a _ella_ se erguían ostentosos, las largas horas en que Draco se quedaba parado frente a las escaleras observando el retrato, incluso la maldita elfina le rendía culto.

Se detuvo a mitad de las escaleras y se recargó en el barandal.

Y ese día, el aniversario, donde Azarah ante todos quedaba reducida a la segunda esposa de Malfoy -que sólo sirvió para darle un heredero-, siempre se hablaba del _matrimonio Malfoy_ como clave importante del fin de la guerra, prácticamente los volvieron un mito, "Ginevra y Draco, juntos desde las filas de Voldemort lucharon para ayudar a Harry Potter -el elegido- a vencer al terrible señor oscuro…" Lo leyó durante meses en los periódicos y en los libros; ¿y lo que se hablaba de Azarah? "Después de la trágica pérdida, Draco Malfoy con el corazón destrozado, no se unió a nadie más hasta años después cuando conoció a la hija mayor de la familia Forciade, con quién se casó y tuvo a su hijo Lynx Malfoy, actual heredero de toda su fortuna." Eso era Azarah para todos, _nada,_ a comparación de la gran Ginevra Malfoy que se sacrificó para salvar a todos ¿y qué había hecho la heroína en la guerra? "Debilitaba a las fuerzas enemigas desde dentro" ¿qué significaba aquello? Draco nunca contestaba a la pregunta y nadie hablaba sobre ello.

Antes creía que el matrimonio con uno de los héroes de la guerra - además rico- le daba numerosas ventajas, nunca pensó que se convertiría en una sombra constante, ni siquiera había recibido el anillo de compromiso de los Malfoy, Draco había mandado hacer uno _especialmente_ para la rubia. _El de los Malfoy es para la esposa de Lynx,_ había dicho. Decidió no bajar al despacho de Draco y gritarle -como la última vez- y así evitar otra discusión entorno a _ella_.

Subió de nuevo las escaleras, entró en su habitación -tampoco dormía en la habitación principal- y se dispuso a cambiarse, una túnica nueva para la ocasión, con los hombros y el cuello descubiertos, de un azul claro, porque a Draco no le gustaba que usara colores oscuros.

Caminó hacia el espejo e hizo una mueca al ver la marca morada que aún tenía en el cuello, sintió pasos detrás de ella y en el reflejo pudo ver a un rubio acercándose.

Draco se paró detrás de ella y le colocó un collar de jade, tapando el moretón que ostentaba en su cuello

– No fue mi culpa, me haces enfadar

Azarah asintió y él le acarició la mejilla.

– Estarás preciosa para hoy- dijo él dándose la vuelta

– Lo sé- respondió ella

¿Cómo dejar todo atrás?

Si a casa paso su sonrisa te seguirá

Draco se paró frente al cuadro una vez más. Lynx pasó corriendo hacia el cuarto de su madre

– Hola, papá- dijo el niño como ráfaga y al rubio no le dio tiempo de contestarle pues el pequeño ya estaba dando la vuelta.

Draco no se sintió tranquilo ese día hasta no contemplar por completo la imagen de la pelirroja_. Sigues siendo una maldita adicción_.

Sólo así recordaba sus tersos muslos, su piel canela, sus pecas en su busto, las noches de insomnio, cuando la tocaba y se apropiaba de ella por completo, cuando sus lenguas se unían en un juego para ver quién tenía el control y siempre ganaba ella… Las veces en que la tomaba en medio del jardín con la nieve rodeándolos, el silencio a mitad de la noche… más que nada su silencio y su profunda mirada.

El día que despertó con su cuerpo frío junto a él, con su pecho inerte, con el cabello de fuego esparcido por las sábanas, con un silencio fatal, con los ojos vidriosos y una sonrisa en los labios.

Y luego las palabras de la elfina "_Lynx_" había dicho y las lágrimas saliendo de no sé donde. La mirada dura de Potter -cumpliendo una promesa- y la historia completa. Los periódicos, revistas y libros de texto, donde todo parecía un cuento de hadas, pero el dolor era real y él lo sentía en sus venas. Ante Potter, el ministerio, los Weasley… aunque Ginny siempre quiso ser la princesa, terminó siendo la mártir.

Pero sólo él lo sabía, sólo el la había visto, escuchado, sentido… sólo a él le habían pertenecido las lágrimas, las risas, las historias, las palabras, las miradas, sólo a él.

Llegó la hora, Azarah y Lynx bajaron las escaleras y subieron al auto -del ministerio- que los esperaba. Draco los alcanzó segundos más tarde, un año más, el rubio cerró la puerta con seguridad de que algún día aquellos labios carmesí volverían a posarse sobre sus labios, en esa pequeña habitación oscura y fría de la Mansión, que en aquél tiempo había sido una gota de paraíso en medio de las garras del infierno.

_Und wenn sie nicho gestorben sind, dann leben sie noch heute._

Y si no han muerto ya, entonces aún viven hoy.

**N/A: Para regaene: un Snape malo maloso**

**Para Tsiu : final agridulce**

**Para todos : Muchísimas gracias**

**Dedicado a todos los que leyeron.**


	11. Epitafio

**Epitafio**

_En la oscuridad quedará,_

_la tristeza de aquella mirada,_

_de la pequeña lolita que,_

_con su presencia encantaba y desgarraba._


End file.
